


hear the bells ringing

by wintercrystale



Series: stone reset, stars rewritten [6]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Alternate Universe - Office but it's not the main focus, COO Minhyun, Fluff, M/M, Moving On, Pining, Strangers to Friends, Wedding Coordinator Jonghyun, just a bit of angst i promise, slowburn? haha who is that i don't know her, wait
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 38,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21884206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercrystale/pseuds/wintercrystale
Summary: Minhyun's sister getting married and getting the most over-the-top coordinator in Korea to coordinate her wedding is probably one of the best cases of throwing money down the drain for naught. That is, until he actually meets this over-the-top coordinator.(In which, itisstill one of the best cases of throwing money down the drain, but forsomething.)
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR, Hwang Sujin/Aaron Kwak | Aron, minor ongniel - Relationship, past onghwang
Series: stone reset, stars rewritten [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254065
Comments: 158
Kudos: 213





	1. of introductions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dystopianDebaucher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianDebaucher/gifts).



> first of all i am terribly sorry i didn't do research on what a wedding coordinator does so............. i'm sorry for the inaccuracies;;
> 
> since it's still christmas day somewhere and nufics has revealed the authors for NSS— hello! this is the original prompt i was going to gift for NSS, but i didn't finish it in time so now i'll just- *clears throat* i took my liberty by extrapolating from the given prompt, so dear recipient i hope you're not too disappointed in what i came up with!!! i've had fun writing it and i will enjoy finishing it definitely. merry christmas again! and merry christmas too to everyone else!
> 
> (shoutout to mai for betaing this, anya and celine for receiving my screams in the group chat, and my dear NSS recipient—whom i haven't even got the chance to be acquainted to—for prompting this!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim Jonghyun—or so he’s told—walked into Minhyun’s office like he’s straight out of Paris Fashion Week.
> 
> “Good morning, Mr. Hwang Minhyun.” Jonghyun’s lips curved upwards in what seemed to be the most genuine formal smile Minhyun ever witnessed. “You can call me Jonghyun, I’m from Neu Esté.”

Minhyun was livid.

His steps were hurried, heart beating rapidly in his chest, throat not feeling alright, and the watch around his left wrist was starting to burn into his skin. The suit he’s wearing was still pristine, as well as the briefcase he’s carrying, but the person inside the suit was starting to lose his cool.

Minhyun was about to be late for a meeting—curse the subway maintenance—and his sister decided that it was the absolute right time to _call_.

“What is it, Sujin? I believe it is still too early for you to be up and about to bother me.” If his tone was a tad too venomous for speaking with an older sister, he didn’t care.

He walked up the underground stairs and a moment later, his body was met with the bright sunlight. The company building stood tall right next to him, but he only had five minutes to ride the elevator to the twelfth floor.

 _“You’re not affecting my bright mood today, baby brother,”_ was what the sweet voice on the other end said.

The artificial breeze welcomed him as he walked through the glass doors, greeted the receptionist, and made his way to the elevators.

"Surely, I don't." Minhyun scoffed. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Luck was on his side today, Minhyun decided when one of the elevators dinged only moments after he pushed the up button. He stepped in with one other person and tapped on his floor button after scanning his employee card on the reader.

_"I have a favor to ask of you."_

"You do realize that I have a meeting to attend in three minutes as your substitute, right?"

Considerately, Minhyun toned down his voice and bowed a little to the person beside him. When her face entered his vision, Minhyun recognized her as Kyulkyung from the marketing team. The look on her face was curious and it didn't take long before she mouthed _'Is that the boss?'_

Minhyun nodded at her.

 _"I do, thanks again."_ The cheery vibe from Sujin didn't wear off and it made Minhyun feel guilty for snapping earlier.

"What is it?"

Kyulkyung waved her goodbye first on the ninth floor; Minhyun regarded her with a small smile and a nod.

_"I'll be staying in China for at least another month as I'm about to finish the first phase of the joint solar power project with the Zhangs, but I have an appointment with my wedding coordinator tomorrow."_

Right, the wedding.

_"I want you to meet him for me, is that alright?"_

The elevator reached the twelfth floor. He stepped out.

"Sure, but I have to go now. Just text me the details and I'll go over it after work."

Minhyun heard a faint _"Thanks, I love you."_ as he pulled the device away from his ear and ended the call.

One minute to the designated time, Minhyun managed to reach the meeting room where all the board members were already present. Everyone turned their heads to him on reflex when they heard the sound of door opening. If there were any personal conversations going on, they died down before Minhyun could hear anything.

A polite smile made its way to Minhyun's lips as he stood at the head of the table. The briefcase he brought was put carefully under the table before he patted the sides of his pants. His eyes scanned around the table to regard everyone's presence; and without him realizing, his gaze stopped on someone.

Minhyun blinked. Twice, thrice, until he felt his erratic heartbeat starting to slow down—considerably better when he saw _him_. His mess of a mind slowly organized itself as he realized that he's not late to the meeting after all, everything would go well.

That someone—Ong Seongwu—stared back at him with a pretty smile gracing his lips. It made Minhyun acknowledge his whole presence; hair styled with pomade, white shirt hugging his torso nicely, and a dark blue tie hanging from his shirt collar. He's looking refined and it would be a lie if Minhyun said he didn't find the guy still beautiful as ever.

It wasn't the time to be distracted.

"Good morning, everyone. The clock is now showing eight o'clock sharp. We will begin the meeting."

  
  
⚘⚘⚘  
  


_From: Sujin_

_His name is Kim Jonghyun from Neu Esté. I'll have him meet you in your office at ten in the morning tomorrow. Don't worry, I've told him about all the concept details, you're just to be briefed about technicalities and the things that I might forget. You'd want to keep your emotionless face to a minimum, I don't want him to be scared and bail on the wedding. Thanks, Minhyun!_

Minhyun squinted when his eyes scanned over the name Neu Esté. It sounded oddly familiar, but his mind was preoccupied with too many other things that he's not even sure if he's just imagining stuff. Perhaps he saw it somewhere in an online article or the wedding magazines his sister kept in his work room.

The day had been exhausting for him, but that's how it'd been lately. He's considering staying the night in the company today. There's no longer anyone waiting for him to come home, anyway, and he'd save some energy going back and forth from the house.

It was almost an hour before midnight when Minhyun sent a short _'Okay.'_ to his sister as a sign that he'd read the text. He turned off his work laptop after, stood up to stretch, and stared at the view beyond his floor-to-ceiling windows. It's always the same iridescent lights decorating the streets and neighboring buildings, yet he never got tired of them.

For the short remainder of the night, Minhyun cleaned up in the company executives' bathroom and changed into some more comfortable spare clothes he kept around for these exact cases. The couch wasn't much, but it was enough for him to sleep through the night.

Mornings were definitely more bearable when he didn't have to wake up from a comfortable bed and rush around to get ready. Minhyun was already wide awake since around five, but stayed unmoving for about an hour, just staring at the warm white ceiling. It's not right to waste time, but he felt the need to revel in the feelings of a serene weekday morning.

It didn't take long for Minhyun to make himself presentable again for the day. Not an hour later he's already back in his shirt and dress pants, opting to skip the coat for today's outfit. He left one hanging on the back of his work chair just in case he had to meet any important business partners, though.

Through the whole morning, Minhyun occupied himself with usual work on his laptop. There were many things to be revised and new ideas to be explored, so he’s going through them, one at a time. Occasionally, he wandered out of his room to look for people, but things were pretty uneventful.

In fact, the day was too uneventful that as Minhyun set down his morning coffee on his work desk, he’s reminded of the name his sister mentioned in her text.

_Neu Esté._

The search engine displayed the results after Minhyun tapped enter. There’s a map for the office location (it’s on the other side of Seoul, Minhyun noticed) and a contact number etched just below it. Under those was a website link with a brief description. Minhyun clicked on it.

Expecting a not so maintained website like most business websites, Minhyun was surprised to be faced with a clearly well designed aesthetics and neatly placed navigation bar. It had a soft color palette, with white being the dominant color, followed by soft pink and lilac, complemented by natural green—clearly the designer was going for a floral theme. There were professionally taken photos of brides, grooms, wedding cakes, and ceremonial stuff sliding in and out of the main page.

There wasn’t much on the website; just a lengthy description, some sample photos of people’s weddings, FAQs, some social media IDs, and a number listed as customer service. Minhyun opted to read through the description. It was mostly a general description of what they were. A team of wedding organizers that could handle a few weddings at the same time, that’s what the description stated.

As the website was _this_ impressive, Minhyun was further surprised when the description stated that they’re the people who managed the wedding of the current president’s daughter.

_‘Wasn’t that only last year?’_

They’re also the ones who organized the wedding for a few pair of celebrities. Minhyun wouldn’t have believed them if it weren’t for the exclusive photos of the crew and mentioned celebrities attached. Below the description were pictures of twelve people and their names with a title that said _“The Coordinators”_.

Feeling sure that he would find whatever he’s not looking for, Minhyun scanned through the names and found the face that matched the name Sujin told him last night. The man was smiling in the picture, a full smile with teeth showing and eyes semi-turning to crescents. He’s wearing a white collared shirt under a baby pink vest. There’s a beanie perched on top of his seemingly fluffy hair, with the color matching said vest. Kim Jonghyun seemed too attractive for a mere wedding coordinator, Minhyun thought he should be a part of some top boyband.

On another note, Minhyun finally believed the offhanded promise Sujin uttered quite a while back, from before their company got this big.

_“If I ever get married one day, I’m actually going to spend a fortune on it.”_

Sujin had never wanted to get married, but a certain Kwak Aron swept her off her feet; and here Minhyun was, getting dragged in as the man of honor for the bride in (possibly) one of the most ridiculously grand weddings he's going to see in his life. Why should she hire a top notch coordinator, though? It's not like she had to regard her own words.

Too lost in his search and thoughts, Minhyun was startled when his door opened.

Entered Ong Seongwu, barging into Minhyun's room without his secretary informing him. What was Wonyoung doing? It's not her break time, she’s supposed to be at her station in front of Minhyun’s room.

Minhyun sighed a little. It’s not nice to barge in like that, but at least Seongwu seemed apologetic when he saw the surprised look on Minhyun's face.

"Uh, sorry. I knocked."

“Is Wonyoung on break?” was the first thing Minhyun thought of asking.

Seongwu closed the door carefully behind him—it reminded Minhyun of the times the man would visit his office for purposes other than work—and just stood awkwardly beside the entrance, hands carrying a laptop.

"She's at her station, don't worry. She told me to just go in."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" The taste of formality between them was foreign to Minhyun.

Seongwu shifted his legs. "I need assistance with something."

Minhyun gestured for Seongwu to come closer and sit in front of him. The latter did just that.

"What seems to be the problem?" Minhyun stared at Seongwu, observing the sheepish expression he's sporting.

Seongwu opened his laptop and slid it across for Minhyun to see. "The finance department's website crashed this morning and now we can't input our incomes and outcomes to the online database."

When Minhyun was faced with a password-locked screen, he didn't even think twice before typing in the code from muscle memory. Such a simple thing, but it brought a bitter taste to Minhyun's tongue—it's a reminder of what used to be.

Successfully unlocking the screen, a tab of the website was shown and a series of running code could be seen beside it. Minhyun rested his chin on his knuckles and assessed the situation quickly.

Seeing the puzzled look on Minhyun's face, Seongwu stood back up and walked over to Minhyun's side of the desk to help. It wasn't like he could help much, but maybe Minhyun would appreciate the thought.

Internally, Minhyun felt like sighing when Seongwu rested a hand on his desk and leaned over his maintenance work. He's suddenly too self-conscious, especially when a familiar scent of musk and vanilla attacked his senses. What was Seongwu wishing to accomplish with this inexcusable manner? Minhyun wanted to complain, but there was a more serious matter at hand.

"My subordinates could've fixed this, you know," Minhyun commented instead.

It's unfair that what he got in return was Seongwu smiling sheepishly—it's too adorable. "I wouldn't know that."

"This is not in my job description, but I suppose it's alright."

It took only a short while for Minhyun to get the web back up again. Though, the short while felt like torture as Seongwu remained standing there to watch like a hawk. Perhaps, that's why Minhyun was able to finish quickly. He needed to stay away from Seongwu as fast as possible before one of them initiated any awkward conversation.

"There you go," Minhyun quietly said, going through every option in the navigation bar to make sure everything's working as it should.

Seongwu smiled. "Wow. Thanks, Min!"

Minhyun winced at the nickname, but Seongwu didn't seem to notice. The latter just went over the website once again and nodded to himself before taking the laptop.

“Well, I guess I’ll get back to work now.” Seongwu smiled at Minhyun and walked to the door.

There’s a slight relief in Minhyun’s chest, accompanied by a stray longing floating about. It’s like he wanted Seongwu to stay; at the same time that he wished for him not to ever exist in his memory.

Minhyun had a hard time deciding whether it’s a curse or a blessing that Seongwu stopped at the door and stared ahead with one hand on the door knob.

“Hey.” Seongwu had always meant his words, even the shortest of it, to be soft and sweet.

It made Minhyun freeze in his seat. That exact tone always meant trouble to him, because he’d always listen to what Seongwu had to say when he pulled it.

Seongwu turned to look at Minhyun.“I’m still sorry about—”

“If you’re going to tell me what I think you are, don’t.”

Though meaning to sound cold but nonchalant, Minhyun only sounded helpless cutting off Seongwu’s words like that. He really wasn’t ready to hear any further explanation from the man who used to think of him as the sun to his moon.

The expression on Seongwu’s face softened. “Still. I don’t know if you’ll ever forgive me, but know that I’m still your friend.”

Minhyun clenched his jaw. “You’re dismissed.”

“Min—”

_“Sir?”_

Bless Wonyoung and her timing. Even if it’s just a voice from the intercom, Minhyun felt like he owed her his whole life.

“I’m sorry, I have to take this.” It wasn’t a flimsy excuse, but Minhyun felt like a coward for fleeing from whatever they used to have.

Seongwu nodded reluctantly.

Minhyun pushed the button on his intercom. “Yes, Wonyoung?”

 _“I’m sorry to disturb you two,”_ —that’s perfectly fine, honestly— _”but someone is here to meet you. Uh, his name is Kim Jonghyun? Are you expecting him?”_

The intercom was always set on loudspeaker, so Minhyun was sure that Seongwu heard his secretary’s voice.

“Yes.” Minhyun also made sure that Seongwu could hear his words. “Let him in; Mr. Ong is on his way out.”

For a reason, it made Seongwu sigh. Scratching his neck, he said, “Well, then. I guess I’ll see you later. Thanks again.”

Perhaps it was childish of Minhyun to keep running away, but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he saw even just a glimpse of Seongwu’s face or accidentally heard his laughter from the break room, Minhyun felt content at the same time that he felt an uncomfortable tug at his heart. He felt the need to smile whenever Seongwu seemed happy, though sad because it wasn’t him anymore who made the man happy. He’d curse the world whenever there’s even the slightest frown on that forehead of Seongwu’s.

It didn’t make sense, but even if Seongwu was the one that shattered Minhyun’s heart into unsalvageable million little fragments, he’s still the same person Minhyun _loved_ dearly.

He’d face the truth when he’s ready.

Just when Minhyun was about to close his tab of little research, there’s a set of loud knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

For the record, Minhyun never really had expectations when he’s about to meet people. Whenever he had a client or potential work partner to meet, he didn’t think much about it. He never knew what to expect, anyway; he’s not that interested in trivial things. With the man that just walked into his room, though, it seemed like a different case. Whatever Minhyun had thought about this guy and what to expect, it’s certainly not this.

Kim Jonghyun—or so he’s told—walked into Minhyun’s office like he’s straight out of Paris Fashion Week. He wore a long beige coat atop a striped turtleneck with a pair of skinny black slacks to match. A fashionable choice of dark brown boots made him look somewhat taller even if they didn’t have any heels. To perfect the look, Jonghyun wore a bright red beret and a pair of wireframe glasses minus the lenses.

Minhyun knew he was staring, but it wasn’t everyday that he got to see someone dressing up like they’re attending a photoshoot.

“Good morning, Mr. Hwang Minhyun.” Jonghyun’s lips curved upwards in what seemed to be the most genuine formal smile Minhyun ever witnessed.

“Good morning, Mr. Kim.” Minhyun stood up and stepped aside from his work desk. “May I assume that it was my sister who told you of my name and about our meeting today?”

The man maintained his smile. Though genuine, Minhyun could tell that it was trained.

“No need to be so formal with me, Sir.” Jonghyun tilted his head a little. “You can call me Jonghyun, I’m from Neu Esté.”

“Alright then, Jonghyun. Please have a seat.”

Minhyun directed said wedding coordinator to the side of his office where there's a set of sofa and a coffee table for whenever he had company. He instructed the man to sit down while he made his way to a credenza where he kept a coffee maker, a teapot, and some cups.

"Would you like tea or coffee?"

"You don't mind?"

Minhyun shook his head.

"Tea, please. Thank you very much."

For a second there, Minhyun thought he's going to be welcomed by a polite silence, but Jonghyun had other thoughts.

"So, this is your workspace, Mr. Hwang?"

Minhyun took a spoonful of dried tea leaves and dumped it in the teapot. "It is."

"It's nice. I assume Ms. Hwang works here, too?"

"She does." Minhyun stirred some sugar into the tea. "She's the boss, in fact."

There's an impressed look on Jonghyun's face that Minhyun almost missed. It's always amusing to see whenever Minhyun told people that his sister was the one in charge and he's only second in command.

"So, Mr. Kim." Minhyun finished with the tea and brought them to the table. He then proceeded to sat across Jonghyun. "What was this meeting supposed to be about?"

Jonghyun uttered a 'thank you' before pouring himself a cup. "The grand design of the overall wedding."

 _'Technicalities my ass.'_ Minhyun sighed internally.

"What is it like?"

"The only thing Ms. Hwang specified was that it _has_ to be really grand. She wants you to arrange the rest." Jonghyun took a sip out of his cup.

"The rest, meaning technically everything about the wedding?"

"Well, she already knows where she wants to hold the wedding. That is, if you think it would fit whatever you have in mind."

Minhyun then fell into a contemplative silence. He’s the goddamn COO of the company, not his sister’s personal assistant. What was she thinking, tasking Minhyun with mundane assignments like arranging her wedding? He knew for sure that Sujin must’ve thought that she’s going to be busy with work, but dumping her nuptial details for Minhyun to take care of? That’s maddening.

An amused smile graced Jonghyun’s face. "If it eases you, she also knows the exact date and time for the wedding."

It only made Minhyun sigh. "Sounds _fun_."

"Come on, it's not that bad. It just means that you're going to have to spend some time with me until autumn next year."

Minhyun's eyes widened. "You're kidding, right? A year is worth about three projects for me sometimes."

"It's not like you have to spend every minute of your everyday on this wedding." Jonghyun finished his first cup of tea and put it back down elegantly.

"But it's still not my wedding and I'm not supposed to be _that_ invested in it."

"I can tell her if you don't wish to be in charge of it?"

Minhyun scoffed. "I can tell her myself."

Jonghyun was about to open his mouth to say something before Minhyun spoke again. "Though, I'm tempted to help make it one of the most glamorous and over-the-top wedding to ever exist." Minhyun grinned. "Sujin's going to regret her whole life."

It invited a little chuckle from Jonghyun. "She's not the type to throw money down the drain for things like this, is she?"

"How do you know?" Minhyun furrowed his brows. "Yeah, she's actually not."

Jonghyun shrugged. "I can see it."

"Truly?"

There's nothing Minhyun did to hide his surprise and it only made Jonghyun feel perplexed.

Jonghyun cleared his throat. “Is it that weird?”

“No, it’s just that most of the people I know are mostly imperceptive to those around them.” Upon hearing himself saying those words, Minhyun immediately cleared his throat. It went a little too informal to Minhyun’s liking. He’s not here to have idle chatter with a wedding coordinator, he’s here to do _business._

Minhyun poured another cup of tea for Jonghyun after asking if he wanted some more. “When’s the date?”

“November 2nd.” Jonghyun smiled that polite smile of his again.

It’s not even November 2nd _this year_ yet. Minhyun had a feeling it’s going to be the longest cycle of four seasons he’s going to experience his whole life. But what did they need for a wedding anyway that a year of preparation should be necessary?

“And might I ask, what is this meeting about if we don’t have anything planned yet?”

“We do have things planned.” Jonghyun cleared his throat. “We’re going to need you for the preparation of the engagement party!”

Minhyun’s left eye twitched. For as long as Minhyun knew, he and his sister never bothered going to anyone’s engagement party whenever they’re getting married. Sujin said the engagement parties weren’t important. They never even attended a wedding properly because Sujin would insist that the only important part was the ceremony with the exchange of vows as the highlight of the whole event. After they’re done with it and everyone was directed to the reception venue, Sujin would tug on Minhyun’s cuff as a way to tell him that it’s time for them to leave.

“Aren’t you supposed to be the one arranging it?” Minhyun asked.

His sister didn’t seem to be in the right mind. Then again, Sujin was in love with someone, so Minhyun understood. Love really was a crazy little thing.

“I am.” Jonghyun sipped from his cup. “But we need you because you’re the one who has to decide who to invite, where the event takes place, what food you want to be served there, et cetera, et cetera.”

But Sujin’s love for someone wasn’t supposed to cost Minhyun a leg, an arm, and his work time!

“How many guests do you have for it usually?”

“It depends. Some people would invite absolutely everyone, while others opted for a smaller guest list with only family included.”

Knowing his sister, Minhyun already had an idea in his mind. They’re not really that close with their own family, but Sujin valued her subordinates in the company. It would still make a crowd, but it should make sense.

“I have a number in mind. Would five hundred be feasible?”

“That is no problem at all!”

Jonghyun explained that he had done various weddings on different scales and he’d done one so much bigger than this. How fascinating it was that people would want to spend money for merely making a bond official between two people. Minhyun didn’t understand, but maybe they’re looking for exceptions to have a party about it. It’s a chance to let people have fun.

The meeting didn’t take long at all. Sujin had told Jonghyun that she wanted a garden party and Jonghyun had some ideas on the perfect place. He agreed to meet Minhyun again this weekend while Minhyun prepared the guest list for Jonghyun to write invitations. It sounded like quite the labor, but he could always ask Wonyoung for a favor. He could even make Hyewon help with the list of Sujin’s business partners. On the other side, he had to also ask Aron about the guests he would like to invite.

It would all work out fine. At least, that’s what Minhyun thought when he escorted Jonghyun to the door and said wedding coordinator flashed him one last smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter word count: 4.2k


	2. and first meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We're planning the engagement party, which means that the date is near, right?" Minhyun spoke once Jonghyun didn't seem too busy with his clipboard—which Minhyun realized was also a maroon color, matching Jonghyun's pants.
> 
> "It's in January, yes." Jonghyun took a glance at his clipboard before letting it sway idly in his grasp. "Why?"
> 
> "Is a garden party possible in _winter_?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks mai for almost whipping me so i'd do the edit now i'll just go back to being a lazy ass and do nothing😂

The subway traffic for Saturday morning wasn’t as crowded as Minhyun had imagined it would be. There’s an unfamiliar lull to the halls he’s traversing, all traces of the suffocating bustle Minhyun had to put up with on day to day trips seemingly gone. It’s a nice change of pace, Minhyun thought, and maybe this fool’s errand Sujin sent him to wasn’t entirely a bad idea. Despite being reminded that the last time Minhyun dressed casually to go outside was when he’s going out with Seongwu, he didn’t mind having this little trip.

Even just idly sitting on the subway felt better when he’s not on business. He didn’t have to constantly check on new messages for updates from his subordinates so it gave him time to relish on the city’s landscape. There’s not much to look at, but when you’ve spent your life in the same damn building looking down the same view everytime you so much as glanced out the window, you ought to be sick of it.

Autumn was pleasant, no wonder Sujin wanted her wedding to be in autumn. It held the familiar warmth you’d get in winter—hot chocolates, cuddles, warming up around the hearth, comfortably thick layer of clothing—but without the freezing cold outside. Though, yes, Minhyun had a question about something else.

Finding Jonghyun wasn’t hard. The man mentioned the specifics of their meeting place and he’s wearing another ridiculously fashionable outfit today. He donned an ivory white sweater paired with maroon flared pants and this time, his boots had low heels. If Minhyun had seen the outfit on anyone else, he would’ve questioned their taste; but somehow, Jonghyun just made it work.

“I have a question to ask of you,” Minhyun voiced out in lieu of a greeting.

Jonghyun was sitting on a bench, reading God knows what on a clipboard he had on his hands. His head snapped up upon hearing Minhyun’s odd manner of saying hello.

“Ah, good morning, Sir.” Jonghyun flashed a smile and stood up.

They were almost the same height with Jonghyun’s little heels.

“Good morning to you, too.” A little smile in return should suffice, then he repeated. “I have a question.”

“Why, ask away, but let’s do it while walking.”

Jonghyun rearranged the papers on the clipboard and dusted invisible dust from his lap. Motioning for Minhyun to come with him, he led them through a footpath across the park. Noticeably, people weren't quite fond of strolling through a park in the middle of the city at nine in the morning, as the place was as deserted as a wasteland. A shame, because Minhyun didn't mind having the beautiful place all to himself to marvel.

"We're planning the engagement party, which means that the date is near, right?" Minhyun spoke once Jonghyun didn't seem too busy with his clipboard—which Minhyun realized was also a maroon color, matching Jonghyun's pants.

"It's in January, yes." Jonghyun took a glance at his clipboard before letting it sway idly in his grasp. "Why?"

"Is a garden party possible in _winter_?"

In response, Jonghyun chuckled, almost in a way one would jest lightly. "That is why I told you how I've handled many kinds of ridiculous wedding things before and how I know the perfect place to fulfill this one particular ridiculous request."

As confused as Minhyun was amazed, he should've thought better of the over-the-top coordinator Sujin hired. Jonghyun wasn't a good-for-nothing guy robbing people's money, he _could_ live up to anyone's expectations.

They strolled for around two minutes before reaching the exterior of a tall glass dome building with an intricate architectural design. The glass was made so that it’s impossible for outsiders to look inside, but even from just a glance, people would know that the place was a luxury of some sort. How come Minhyun never heard about a place like this before in his life?

Minhyun looked up to inspect the building further, squinting in the process. “Is this…?”

Jonghyun turned to smile at Minhyun and nodded without Minhyun even finishing his question. “Yeah, it is some kind of a greenhouse. I can argue that it could be called a garden, right?”

Unless Minhyun had seen how the inside looked like, he couldn’t really tell.

“Someone built this some years ago with the intention of making it a tourist spot, but the construction was never completed and it got abandoned.” Jonghyun led Minhyun around the building to reach the back part. “Nobody knew what happened. Then, my friend asked if he could have the building continued. The previous owner said yes and now he has a ridiculously spacious personal venue to be used. He collects plants inside, some you might be familiar with and some you might never even heard of before.”

The guy must be rich if he could have a building like this as a personal property. And Minhyun thought he’d seen everything in life.

“Now he just rents it to anyone who needs it. Thanks to his business mind, the interior is now upgraded with some tables and whatnots for dining.”

When they’d reached the backside of the building, Minhyun could see a set of stairs going down aside from what seemed to be the back entrance. Jonghyun continued his path down the stairs and Minhyun wondered when he’d get to meet the owner of such an exquisite wonder.

The answer: not even a minute later. At the end of the stairway was a pair of metal doors with a button for a bell on the side. Jonghyun went for it.

There’s a faint sound of steps behind those doors followed by a ringing of codes being punched in. A click resounded and the door opened to reveal a smiling man in checkered shirt with sleeves rolled up.

“Hey, Jong.” The man opened the door wider, beckoning for the two to come in. “Always on time, I see.”

“Youngmin, long time no see.” Jonghyun smiled and offered a handshake to the man, which was gladly accepted.

Youngmin glanced at Minhyun and gave a warmer smile. “And this must be the groom, no?”

At the notion, Minhyun shook his head politely. “I’m the bride’s man of honor as well as her little brother, actually. My name is Hwang Minhyun.”

Albeit confused, Youngmin offered to shake his hand and introduced himself in return. Minhyun thought it must be weird that not even one of the soon-to-be-wed lovers showed up, but Minhyun had lived his whole life with ‘weird’ and he’s fine.

“Jonghyun is actually quite familiar with this place already. He’s been here a few times.” Youngmin walked ahead of them in what seemed to be an underground passage for authorized personnel.

“I’ve only been here twice, Youngminnie, and it’s been months since I last visited. Who knows what kind of plants you’ve managed to grow by now?”

“Good point! But I don’t think that’s up for discussion now.”

They walked up a ramp and before Minhyun knew it, they were met with a much brighter world of many types of plants to their left and right. He was amazed to see such wonder—and it’s not even open for public. Youngmin could really get some money if he turned it into a botanical garden for recreational purposes, but maybe it would take a lot more effort with the maintenance, staff, and public rooms.

The place itself was beautiful. It was mostly covered in green, with the sky projecting from above as a natural background minus the heat it usually carried (the glass dome filtered it, Minhyun assumed). Somewhere to the side stood a water fountain with an interesting design, Minhyun couldn’t really describe it. Around the middle part, there was some large open space with artificial grass covering the floors.

Minhyun could definitely see what Jonghyun meant by dining necessities in the place. The open space was filled with a number of round dining tables covered in tablecloth. Despite it being out of context with the whole garden scheme, Youngmin made it work by adding lampposts near the tables and fancy patio umbrellas. It seemed like a nice set for garden parties. Minhyun will have to thank Jonghyun for this.

“Ah, would you two like some tea or coffee?” Youngmin asked.

Minhyun shook his head. “I’m good, thanks.”

Jonghyun also declined politely, they only visited for business there. He promised he’d visit Youngmin again next time for things other than work. The latter agreed, only if Jonghyun would tell him how he’d been these days.

From their banters, Minhyun could tell that Jonghyun and Youngmin were good friends, perhaps over quite some time already. He contemplated that fact as Youngmin toured them both across the gigantic indoor garden. The one thing he’s curious about was whether Youngmin had employees around at this time of day. Why was he the one opening the door for them? Did he think it would only be polite to expect his guests himself?

“This is considered to be the main hall of the whole place,” Youngmin explained when they’d gotten to the middle of the table sets.

What Minhyun didn’t notice before, now he did. The table in the middle was placed under a white pillared gazebo, making it look like a romantic spot to dine in.

“People usually reserve this place for garden parties. That gazebo in the middle can even be used as a place for brides and grooms to exchange vows for wedding ceremonies.”

It must be nice to have such a lively place for a wedding venue. Sujin wanted a luxurious place for the wedding itself, though, so this wouldn’t do. Maybe Minhyun could contemplate it for his own wedding. He scoffed inwardly, knowing he’s not planning on asking for anyone’s hand in marriage soon.

Standing in the middle of the dining area gave Minhyun a decent perspective of how he could envision the changes needed to make the perfect arrangement. Perhaps the dining tables should be exchanged with just chairs lined up and two long tables for the buffet. That way, the place could hold more people. He asked Youngmin whether it could be made like that.

“I can arrange that, Sir!” Youngmin smiled. “We do have spare chairs and tables for when we need them.”

Jonghyun took notes of what Minhyun wanted changes on. The clipboard from earlier came to be useful and Minhyun now knew what it’s for. What Minhyun didn’t expect seeing through glances on the clipboard content, however, were quick sketches of the venue—before and after the changes Minhyun stated. He even started envisioning other things. He drew flower arrangements and strings tied between the lampposts for hanging decorations.

It was impressive, watching Jonghyun listening to Minhyun’s thoughts while putting them down in the drawings. Youngmin kindly joined in on the ideas as well. Where Minhyun wasn’t good with aesthetics, the two covered it perfectly fine. About fifteen minutes passed before Jonghyun finished adding details to his design.

Youngmin whistled. “That looks perfect.”

“It’s far from it, actually.” Jonghyun scratched at the end of his paper, trying to get rid of a stray ink. “I will have to take this back to the office and ask for my assistant’s help in assessing.”

“What say you, Mr. Hwang?” Youngmin turned to look at Minhyun.

Not expecting to have a question directed at him, he raised his eyebrows at Youngmin and immediately composed himself. “I think it looks great, but I believe in whatever Mr. Kim needs to do.”

A lopsided smile appeared on Jonghyun’s lips. “Great to know that you have so much faith in me, Sir. I won’t disappoint, I promise.”

“I believe in whoever my sister believes.”

They ended up taking a stroll around the garden after Jonghyun tucked away his clipboard. Jonghyun asked Minhyun if it would be okay to take a break for a while to enjoy the place and the latter didn’t mind. Youngmin automatically assumed his position as the guide as he described the plants he had there. Out of curiosity, Minhyun actually asked about a thing or two about the place and Youngmin happily explained everything to him. Minhyun found it nice to talk to people out of the company for a change.

Feeling refreshed after the small tour where both Jonghyun and Minhyun found out about weird cacti and carnivorous plants, Jonghyun smiled a little brighter than before.

“I must thank you for the hospitality, Mr. Im, I never would’ve thought there’s a place like this in Seoul.” Minhyun shook Youngmin’s hand as they wrapped up the tour that day.

“It’s not like I advertise it.” Youngmin let out a hearty laugh. “It really is a shame that the previous owner abandoned their project because I don’t have the will to open it as a public attraction.”

“Let it stay this way, it’s a pleasant surprise to find out about this.”

Youngmin walked them back to the underground entrance where Minhyun offered another polite farewell and Jonghyun bid goodbye with a prolonged hug with the man. Minhyun stood to the side, observing the underground passage before hearing the double door click behind him. He was then met with a smiling Jonghyun humming a “Let’s go.”

“Where are we going now?”

Climbing up the stairs ahead of Minhyun, Jonghyun turned around. “We are done here, actually.”

That was… fast. Minhyun seriously wouldn’t mind spending some more time doing even more mundane things.

“I was going to ask you to lunch, however, since it’s nearing the time and I’m kind of hungry and I’m craving a very specific dish.” Jonghyun beamed. “That is, if it’s not crossing the line.”

Minhyun wondered how many times he was going to be surprised about the many aspects and charms of this certain wedding coordinator. For the record, Minhyun was not offended at all at the offer. He sensed Jonghyun was being friendly and that friendliness was his natural common courtesy.

What line was there to cross, anyway? They were here for business, but it’s a Saturday and Minhyun needed food too.

“I don’t mind.” Minhyun shook his head. “What would you like to eat?”

They’re back to the surface of the outside world. It’s odd to see normal trees—willows and whatnots—after seeing colorful flowers and coconut trees beside a patch of pumpkins. Jonghyun led the walk along the path going outside the park.

“But I have to ask you first. Are you okay with roadside stall foods?” Jonghyun smiled cheekily. “You strike me as someone who only eats caviar and pretentiously named premium steak at Michelin five-star restaurants.”

Jonghyun’s tone was light that Minhyun caught the joke. It wasn’t funny, but Minhyun found himself laughing politely despite himself, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. The coordinator looked pleased.

“Trust me, I only eat when I remember and when I do, it’s either Chinese takeout or Chinese takeout.” Minhyun grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Excellent taste, Mr. Hwang. I must say I do like that, too.”

During the short trip they’ve had thus far, Minhyun was familiarizing himself with the way Jonghyun operated as a person. The man was no enigma, just an open book with blunt words and an even more blunt sense of humor. Perhaps, that character of Jonghyun was courtesy of his ability to read people. He assessed the person he’s with and acted accordingly.

“But you haven’t answered my question, are you okay with roadside stall foods?”

Minhyun blinked. “Right, I’m okay with that.”

“Good.” Jonghyun smiled and flipped his bangs to the side. “Because there’s a really good ramen stall just outside this park and I’ve been wanting it since I knew we’re going to visit.”

Minhyun hummed as a reply. Being in Jonghyun’s company wasn’t bad, he’s still not sure about how to act properly. They’re not friends, no, far from it. Or maybe not yet. Who knew what could happen between now and the wedding? He’d been told they’re going to spend a lot of time together. It would be a shame if Minhyun didn’t manage to as much as gain one new friend from the whole ordeal.

“There it is.”

Out of the corner of his eyes, Minhyun saw a small stall with only a pair of curtains as the entrance. Jonghyun parted the curtains and held one aside for Minhyun to enter.

It really was small, the place. There’s only a counter and a few stools for people to eat. Other than the two of them, there’s only one customer inside the place. A kind-looking middle aged lady appeared behind the counter, wiping down a bowl and smiling at Jonghyun as if she’s familiar with the man.

“Welcome back, Jongie.”

Not only did she know Jonghyun’s name, she even had a nickname for him. Jonghyun frequented this place, then?

“Hey Aunt Han!” Jonghyun waved cheerfully, sitting down on one of the stools and pulling another one for Minhyun who gladly thanked him and sat down also.

Aunt Han put down the bowl carefully and wiped her own hands. “It’s been a long time since I last saw you, dear, how have you been?”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been visiting.” Jonghyun scratched his neck in a sheepish apologetic manner. “Busy, but fine anyway. How are you?”

The lady’s thin lips produced a sound akin to laughter, airy but hearty all the same. “I’m good. Who’s this fine young man you bring? Finally got yourself a lover?”

Jonghyun let himself have an indulgent laugh, waving the lady off while Minhyun felt unbothered by the misunderstanding and just smiled politely.

“I’m his client, Ma'am, my name is Hwang Minhyun.”

“Oh my.” Aunt Han’s eyes widened. “You didn’t tell me this is someone else’s groom, Jongie. I must apologize, Mr. Hwang.”

Minhyun bowed his head a little. “Call me Minhyun, it’s alright.”

“And he’s not anyone’s groom.” Jonghyun chirped. “He’s the bride’s man of honor.”

“Doesn’t that mean that you have a chance, Jongie?”

It might’ve been Minhyun’s eyes playing tricks on him, but he swore he saw Aunt Han winking conspicuously at Jonghyun. The latter grinned.

“It’s not like that, I promise. Anyway, Minhyun here is hungry, what would you recommend for him?”

Wasn’t it Jonghyun that insisted they should eat here?

“It depends.” Aunt Han rested her body weight on her outstretched hands. “What do you like, sonny?”

“I’m not really picky, I’ll have what Jonghyun have.” Minhyun smiled.

Aunt Han directed her gaze at Jonghyun. “Well this is a polite one, I like him already.”

The coordinator side eyed Minhyun in contemplation and hesitated about saying something. In the end, he didn’t say whatever was already at the tip of his tongue. Minhyun wondered what it was. Was it another joke? Did he deem it too inappropriate for now?

 _For now_. What a very optimistic thought. Those words warranted a progress on their (maybe) friendship in the future.

“He is,” Jonghyun replied curtly.

“Well then, suit yourselves while I make your meals.”

Jonghyun looked at Minhyun. “One moment please.”

A brief silence enveloped them as Jonghyun brought his clipboard on top of the counter and started flipping through the pages and eyeing at his sketches. There’s a frown etched on Jonghyun’s face as he contemplated some of his designs, crossed out things, and wrote some notes on the side.

Minhyun didn’t mind the silence, but now he didn’t know what to do with himself. He opted to rest his arms on the counter and observe his companion.

There’s a stark contrast between the pristinely dressed Jonghyun—impeccably pretty and proper—and the half run-down stall in the background. It’s almost clear that Jonghyun belonged somewhere else more… grand, more luxurious. Like the couch in Minhyun’s workroom. Now _that_ looked better for someone like Jonghyun. Though, Minhyun appreciated how Jonghyun, despite all his achievements and works, wasn’t afraid to live a humble life and befriend an old lady in a small shack.

"So, how's your experience in this very homey roadside stall so far?"

Minhyun blinked, bringing himself back to the world of the living to be faced with a smiling Jonghyun. Warm, that's how that smile could make anyone feel.

"I find it nice."

The smile on Jonghyun's lips turned into something closer to a grin. "Does it rival your Michelin five-star restaurants?"

What was it with Jonghyun and his consistent joke?

"It's way better than them."

Minhyun wouldn't know, he couldn't even tell apart those fancy restaurants he usually visited. The only times he went was out of obligation for company dinners. The food served were those expensive ones with plates wider than needed, a small amount of food in the middle, and a grandiose display of plating technique. He preferred normal food chains that gave an ample amount of food in one serving.

Jonghyun raised an eyebrow. "Why, I have to agree."

"From your words, I have to assume that you've gone to one before?"

"Of course." Jonghyun tapped his fingers on the counter. "I hate how they charge hundreds of dollars for a decorated plate. I came to eat and they gave me a pretty plate with a side of food? I thought it was a restaurant, not an art gallery."

It took almost all of Minhyun's might for him to not laugh. Jonghyun was ridiculous in every way he could be. Minhyun could see that despite the gloriously fancy way Jonghyun brought himself, they were cut from the same cloth. Though, Minhyun must admit that he himself didn't excel in the comedy department.

“Here you go.”

Two piping hot bowls of ramen were served in front of Minhyun and Jonghyun. The two expressed their thanks as Minhyun contained his unwarranted laughter and Jonghyun put his clipboard away.

Jonghyun took a pair of chopsticks. “You’re going to thank me for introducing you to the best ramen in town.”

Aunt Han raised her eyebrow at that and smiled while walking away to tend to another customer that just walked in.

Minhyun himself felt skeptical at the obviously exaggerated remark, but he wouldn’t know until he tried. He grabbed himself some chopsticks and a soup spoon. Upon the first taste of the broth, Minhyun let himself feel pleasantly surprised.

Beside him, Jonghyun grinned. “It tastes amazing, right?”

Minhyun offered a nod at Jonghyun as he tasted the noodles.

“Slow down, Sir.” Jonghyun chuckled, watching Minhyun eat like he’d been starved before.

The thing Minhyun liked about the meal was that it… reminded him of home. And by home he meant the dish his mother used to cook when he was younger. He missed it. A lot. Now he’s grateful that Jonghyun introduced him to this place. Maybe he’d revisit with Sujin someday—if his sister wasn’t busy. She’s always busy.

Before Minhyun knew it, he’d already finished the whole bowl.

“I’m concerned,” Jonghyun said from beside him, bowl still about half full, “I seem to recall you saying you only eat when you remember, when was the last time?”

“This morning.” Minhyun grinned. “You’re right, I must thank you.”

In an instance, Jonghyun’s eyes glowed. “So, you do like it?”

“I love it.”

“Good to know I’m right.”

The triumphant yet smug look on Jonghyun’s face was odd to witness. It felt like invading a personal bubble Minhyun hadn’t gotten the permission to see just yet. There, in front of him, was an emotion other than just polite smiles and polite laughs—hell, even polite jokes.

“You seem to have a wide variety of abilities up your sleeve, Mr. Kim.” Minhyun rested his chin on his palm, elbow on the counter. “I simply have to know if you have other things that might qualify you as an employee in my humble company.”

Jonghyun almost snorted his noodles at Minhyun’s attempt at _polite jokes_. “Are you roping me into working under you? I must remind you that if I do, you must look for someone else to coordinate this grand wedding.”

“ _Or_ Sujin can coordinate it herself.”

Jonghyun swallowed his food before giving Minhyun an incredulous look. “I haven’t even seen her and she’s my client, Mr. Hwang. I doubt she can even find a place for a winter garden party if it weren’t for me.”

Without Jonghyun, honestly Sujin would’ve settled for a simple officiating with just Aron and nobody would’ve known she got married until she or Minhyun said something.

“That’s true, you know? I’m glad she decided to hire you.” Minhyun fixed a stray hair on his forehead. “At least she’s learning how to have fun. Everything with her is _always_ business.”

Minhyun didn’t expect silence as a reply. Turning to look, he saw Jonghyun’s bowl already emptied out, chopsticks placed neatly on top of it, and the owner staring right back at him. The gaze was unfamiliar, piercing, as if inquiring some information from Minhyun.

Jonghyun blinked, the gaze turned a little wistful for only a moment—Minhyun almost missed it—before going back to their default cheerful glint. A polite smile made its way back to his lips.

“Come on, I’m paying.” Jonghyun stood up, reaching for his wallet in the back pocket.

Alarmed, Minhyun stood up abruptly beside him. “No, let me pay for myself.”

Before Minhyun could reach his back pocket, a hand stopped his arm. He turned to look at the owner of said hand and witnessed a cheeky grin.

“You can pay me back next time.”

_Next time._

There’s going to be a next time of them doing something of this sort. Minhyun weighed in his mind, whether he liked the idea or not.

Minhyun wasn’t able to obtain a decisive answer for himself even after Jonghyun paid, they both bid goodbye to Aunt Han, and each went their own separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter word count: 4.2k


	3. the one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _From: Sujin_   
>  _Minhyun, will you accompany me to Doyeon and Yoojung's boutique at 1? We might need you to match outfits with me._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not lazy sometimes!!!

Over the course of the next few weeks, Minhyun didn’t get a chance to meet Jonghyun. Their last meeting was nothing but pleasant, Minhyun wondered why. Perhaps it was the lack of outings Minhyun managed to get in the middle of sorting through his pile of works. It’s not like he wanted to spend more time with the coordinator, no, he just wished to have more time away from the company. It might sound bad for someone in Minhyun’s position, but he wished for a distraction. He felt suffocated.

The worst part of it was that he didn’t feel anything until he returned from surveying the venue for the engagement party and went through the rest of the weekend, only feeling empty once he sat in front of his work desk on another Monday. One look at the current project at hand on his laptop screen and he suddenly felt sick. He had to lie down on the couch for a good half hour before being able to function. But, even then, there’s a strange longing that wished to be set free. Minhyun spent the next hour staring blankly at his work laptop, clicking away through the details of Sujin’s solar power project, wondering when his sister would be back in Seoul.

Speaking of which, his sister should already be here today.

It’s December. Jonghyun had sent Minhyun the details of his progress at the beginning of the month. So far, they’d had the guest list fixed and were in the process of sending out the invitations for the engagement party. The host for it would be someone from Aron’s side, an uncle from America whom Minhyun never had the chance to meet yet. All other necessities like food, decorations, and the people in charge for the day were already taken care of.

If Sujin was already in town, she should've visited the company already. She had a dress fitting today, Minhyun knew that much. Her flight was supposed to be last night, but Minhyun forgot to check his inbox, so he had no clue.

The answer to his little questioning thought came in the form of an abrupt text.

_From: Sujin_

_Minhyun, will you accompany me to Doyeon and Yoojung's boutique at 1? We might need you to match outfits with me._

It's 12. Minhyun might be late, but he'd show up. The message felt like a salvation from his project, he didn't mind having to leave even if it's just for a short while.

Minhyun abandoned his suit jacket on the back of his chair in favor of a warmer coat to go outside. On the way out, he bid farewell to Wonyoung with a message that he's either going to be back late or tomorrow. The secretary mock saluted him with a smile and a wave of her hand.

The subway ride to the boutique was a breeze of much needed refreshment to Minhyun. It didn't take that long, but the walking distance took him more time than it did the ride. By the time he got to the mentioned place, it’s almost 1.

The receptionist told Minhyun to go upstairs after he took off his coat and asked about Sujin’s appointment.

Comfortable, that's what Minhyun felt, being in the boutique. It had a warm white lighting in an attempt to complement the vintage theme they went for. A successful attempt, one should say. White, round pillars supported the whole place, Minhyun wasn’t sure if they were only for accents or if they really served that purpose. The walls were covered in fancy wallpaper and the floor was concealed by equally fancy carpets. A chandelier hung from the ceiling of the second floor. The stairs Minhyun took circled the vertical projection of said chandelier.

On the second floor, there’s a long corridor with several rooms to each side. Minhyun walked past the doors to reach an open room at the end. As he got closer, he could hear voices bouncing off the walls and in his ears.

Minhyun expected his sister to have arrived. He also expected Doyeon and Yoojung themselves tending to his sister since there was more than one voice. He didn’t expect, however, to find Jonghyun sitting on a yet another fancy, velvet-covered chaise longue placed against one side of the wall.

The first one who noticed his arrival was Sujin, whose face turned brighter, eyes wide, and lips curved up, elated to see her dear brother after more than a month of having the seas separating them. She strode across the room to wrap her lithe arms around Minhyun and pulled him in an embrace.

“It’s good to see you!” The fabric of Minhyun’s shirt muffled her voice.

“This is embarrassing.” But Minhyun returned the silly gesture.

From where he’s standing, Minhyun could see Doyeon and Yoojung grinning at him. He sent an awkward smile to retaliate before Sujin decided to unstick herself from Minhyun’s torso.

Sujin grinned. “I see that you’ve grown, Minhyun.”

The little brother rolled his eyes fondly. “You were only gone for _two months_ , Sujin. It’s my hair that grew out.” He averted his gaze to the two designers. “Glad to see you two ladies.”

Yoojung clasped her hands together. “The prodigal son has returned!”

“And he’s looking handsome as ever.” Doyeon walked over to shake Minhyun’s hand, in which the man said his thanks to the compliment politely.

As soon as Doyeon was done with his greeting, Sujin placed a hand on Minhyun’s shoulder and turned him around to face Jonghyun. “Also, Minhyun, meet my wedding coordinator.”

What an anticlimactic introduction. Minhyun had met the man in his workroom and went out on a nice lunch and Sujin had the audacity to act like she knew him first?

Jonghyun let out a silly laugh from where he was sitting. He’s sporting a navy blue turtleneck today. Somehow, Jonghyun was noticeably more bland compared to his usual refined self, but maybe it’s because he left his coat downstairs and had his golden scarf abandoned beside him. The familiar red beret was a nice touch to his fluffy hair, though.

“Hello, Mr. Hwang.” Jonghyun smiled that polite smile of his again.

“Hello.” A polite smile in return. “It is nice to see you again.”

From beside Minhyun, Sujin acted surprised. It earned an equally playful glare from Minhyun.

“Might I remind you, my dearest sister, that I met him first?”

“Apologies.” Sujin giggled. “Do you mind accompanying my brother, Jonghyun?”

Minhyun already took his place, sitting beside Jonghyun by the time the latter shook his head as an answer.

“Why are you here?” Minhyun leaned closer to Jonghyun, whispering in hopes of remaining inconspicuous.

Sujin had returned to her place, standing on an elevated platform in front of three differently angled body mirrors. Minhyun must admit that the place was impressive, even the mirror frames had a touch of vintage wood that he hadn’t noticed before.

Jonghyun shrugged, resting his hands on top of his crossed legs. “She wants to see me now that she’s back in town. She also said something along the lines of not trusting your eyes for fashion, as she needs opinion on her experimental style.”

Minhyun let out a noise of discontentment. “What experimental style? Sujin barely gives two shits about her work clothes, sometimes the colors don’t even match.”

“I guess we’re about to see it.”

“Which one do you want to try first?” Doyeon made her way to the side of the room that housed a selection of fairy-tale-ish gowns. “Uh, where do we keep her dresses again?”

Yoojung’s head shot up from her thorough scrutinizing of her little brown leather covered notebook. “The ones on the corner.”

“Got it.” Doyeon rummaged through the dresses on the stand. “There are five, right? The soft peach colored ones?”

“Those are the ones.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Minhyun could see Jonghyun leaning closer to him this time. “She had the boutique make her five dresses?”

Minhyun turned to look Jonghyun in the eyes as if to prove the point that everything Sujin did for the wedding was incredulous. “Yes, just so she can try them on to see which one fits her the best.”

Jonghyun turned back to look at the three women again. “She’s amazing.”

Watching those three was as fascinating as it was boring. The scene looked like it came from an old movie telling a story of a commoner about to be married off to a prince of some sort. Yoojung and Doyeon shuffled around to fetch accessories for the dress.

Doyeon yelped when Yoojung almost stripped Sujin's top. "There are two guys here, have some decency!"

"I am so sorry!"

The two designers slid a curtain across the room to separate them from the two sitting audience. A grin made its way to Jonghyun's lips.

"They're cute, aren't they?"

Minhyun turned to look at Jonghyun. "If you're thinking about it, don't. They're married to each other."

Jonghyun's eyebrows raised. "That’s adorable. And I didn’t mean it like that; they just have this particular dynamic that match each other.”

Jonghyun and his human observation, Minhyun thought. He always thought that Doyeon and Yoojung were each other’s match even before they confessed and tied themselves over a vow. They moved like they’re a part of each other, one seemingly lost without their counterpart. Bitterly, Minhyun thought he once had something similar, or maybe it had always been just in his imagination. Nothing had ever been real with _him_.

He left Minhyun for someone else, after all.

“Prepare yourselves!”

The moment Doyeon slid the curtain away from view, the two-man audience could see Sujin already changed from her normal work clothes to the first dress.

The dress was simple enough. It had a sweetheart neckline and the skirt was fluffed—supposedly, she’s wearing a petticoat inside—and it’s layered with tulle. Fascinatingly, the hemline had a darker shade of the dress’ color, giving it a soft ombre look.

Minhyun thought it was neat, pretty.

“Too basic.”

Yoojung gasped at Jonghyun’s comment as Sujin laughed behind her. Minhyun stared at the person sitting beside him, perplexed. Had he misheard?

Jonghyun uncrossed his legs and rested his chin on his palm, elbow on his knee. “I mean, the dress is great. You two did an amazing job with it. I just don’t think it stands out as much as I suppose Ms. Hwang wants it to.”

Doyeon grinned. “This guy’s got taste.” She then turned to look at Sujin. “What do you think?”

“I haven’t seen the rest of the dresses, so I can’t compare.” Sujin fidgeted with the fabric on the skirt. “To the next one, then?”

From his peripherals, Minhyun could see Yoojung jotting down words hurriedly on her notebook.

“To the next one!” Yoojung tucked her pen on her ear, moving to slide the curtain across again.

“This proves to be more fun than I thought.” Jonghyun leaned back on the chaise, crossing his arms and smiling amusedly.

Minhyun observed the coordinator, contemplating about leaning back beside him. “So, you also excel in fashion critics?”

It’s a silly question. Minhyun sounded like he never saw Jonghyun walking through his office doors the first day looking like he’s ready to pose for a photoshoot. Jonghyun might not be a fashion critique, but he had a decent taste for a normal person.

“I let myself dive into the world of fashion at one point in my life.”

Remembering how he witnessed Jonghyun’s prowess with a pencil and a piece of blank paper, Minhyun assumed it worked the same way with the fashion Jonghyun mentioned.

“Yeah? Did you take a fashion design class in university?” Minhyun asked out of curiosity.

“Did you honestly—” Jonghyun shot Minhyun a look. “Did you honest to God think I did fashion professionally?”

Why would Minhyun think otherwise?

Seeing the expectant look on Minhyun’s face, Jonghyun shrugged. “When I said I let myself dive into the world of fashion, I mean I used to like watching Project Runway with my friend back in the day.”

Minhyun looked more confused; Jonghyun took pity and explained further. “It’s a show. If I say I excel in fashion design just by watching it, it’s pretty much the equivalent of saying I excel in cooking because I watch Master Chef.”

Somehow, Minhyun found whatever Jonghyun said ridiculous. The man explained in a serious tone, but what he’s saying didn’t make much sense. Before long, Minhyun had his lips covered by his palm, shoulders shaking as he huffed out his breath in staccato.

“Are you…” Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, lips quirked up in a smile. “Are you laughing? Am I a joke to you?”

Minhyun wanted to tell Jonghyun that he was ridiculous, but ultimately, he still considered them acquaintances and it would be impolite to say things of that sort.

“Be ready for the next one!”

Yoojung strode across the carpeted floor to get rid of the curtain between them. Doyeon stood behind Sujin, still fixing the ribbon that tied up the whole dress.

This time, the skirt of the dress flowed naturally without anything underneath to hoist it up. There’s a slit going up until the thigh, but it’s not too revealing. It had a bateau neckline with cape sleeves.

Minhyun was half sure that Jonghyun would comment on something.

“This one is slightly better than the one before. I find that a slit sleeve will make it look more charming. It’s nice, though”

Yoojung rested one elbow on the other palm, teeth worrying on the nail of her thumb. “I mean I think that’s not a bad idea.”

“Must you side with him?” Doyeon sighed, patting down the backside of Sujin’s dress. “I just finished putting it on!”

Sujin smiled apologetically. “I’m sorry for being a handful.”

“Oh no, dear!” Yoojung jotted down more things in her notebook. “I’ll have you know we enjoy making your dresses so much. Even if you choose not to take them all in the end, we can always revamp and sell to someone else.”

“You two are angels.”

“Not me, I’m more like a cryptid gargoyle.” Doyeon shrugged. “Yoojung mostly takes the angel role.”

Jonghyun snorted at the comment.

Yoojung rolled her eyes as he tucked the pen back. “I take the role of note-taking because you never do it!”

“Exactly, I have you to do it so I don’t have to. We complete each other.” Doyeon grinned, flashing a sneaky wink at her wife.

Yoojung didn’t budge, just glared and went back to closing the curtain. One would know that they’re close enough to exchange banters like that casually without getting flustered anymore.

About five seconds passed before Minhyun felt Jonghyun shuffling on his seat.

“Do you ever wish you could find someone you can trust your whole life with like that?” Jonghyun half-whispered, Minhyun had no idea why he did that.

The first person that crossed Minhyun’s mind was Sujin. That one sister of his had always been there ever since he could barely walk and talk. She’s there, on the sidelines, cheering him on with his many firsts, soothing him when he’s crying, laughing with him when they’re playing, helping him with his math homework. But they grew apart as they grew up. Not so much, but still enough for Minhyun to think that he shouldn’t burden her with his problems, so he never told her anything anymore. On another note, she’s also getting married to someone and she’d have her own life, away from Minhyun no matter what she said about how he could always rely on her.

The traitorous thought of a second person presented itself as Seongwu. At one point in Minhyun’s life, he thought there could never be anyone else, that his heart could never love anyone else anymore. He thought that—

That’s enough, Minhyun thought. There’s no point in dwelling in his past with Seongwu.

Minhyun didn’t feel like answering that question. “Do _you_?”

Shouldn’t it be obvious? Shouldn’t everyone want to find that special someone to spend the rest of their lives with? It’s ridiculous, the concept of love was ridiculous, but some people were just hell-bent on finding that one person they’re willing to cross the seven seas for. There’s no point, but Minhyun once desired that too. He still did, he’s just not looking at the moment.

“I’d like to think that I’m fine with just myself.” Jonghyun smiled, a little too crooked for it to be his normal default smile. “I’ve spent my whole life relying on myself, but sometimes when I’m not busy, I can’t help but to think about it.”

The one thing Minhyun didn’t expect was for them to have a conversation like this. It should be inevitable, seeing as they were working on a wedding and Jonghyun had probably spent at least a few years in the business. It felt a touch too intimate, sitting side by side like they did in the ramen stall, but talking about this particular topic.

“Is it hard?” Minhyun queried.

When he got a questioning look, he continued. “You’ve spent years coordinating people’s wedding, haven’t you?”

“This is my seventh year,” Jonghyun supplied.

Minhyun almost didn’t believe it. “Don’t you ever think about exchanging vows with someone, too?”

“I still remember my favorite part of the first vow I witnessed as a wedding coordinator.”

Minhyun tilted his head as if to tell Jonghyun to elaborate.

“They’re as ridiculous as it gets if you’re a cynic about this topic.” Jonghyun brought both his legs up and sat crossed on top of the chaise. “‘I’ve always wanted to travel across the world by myself. I never thought about taking anyone with me, until I met you.’”

To anyone, it could just mean anything. Jonghyun found it a lot deeper than he thought he should, but he didn’t care.

“Do you know how meaningful it is to have someone wanting _you_ to be a part of what they have always dreamed of?” Jonghyun’s gaze strayed to the ceilings. “It’s kind of like saying ‘I want you to be a part of my world, a part of me’.”

The sigh that escaped Jonghyun’s lips sounded heavier than Minhyun thought it should. It held a certain longing, a wish, a traitorous hope. Minhyun might have recognized that he wanted the same thing if his heart wasn’t still torn and ripped apart.

Minhyun contemplated Jonghyun’s words, even until the curtain before them opened again to reveal the third dress that Jonghyun deemed too complex. He still stayed silent until they managed to show the fourth dress that Jonghyun somehow knew was uncomfortable for Sujin to wear.

He’s only jolted back to his senses when after the fifth reveal, Jonghyun hopped off the chaise and walked to where Sujin was.

“This is perfect.”

Minhyun averted his gaze to Sujin smiling sheepishly, yet her face seemed content. Perhaps she came to an agreement with Jonghyun finally.

[The last dress](https://pin.it/6h5xf4fjh3uys5) had tulle covering almost every part of it. This time, the ombre was more vague, with the hemline being white and the top part a tinge darker in peach shade. The back part of the skirt brushed the floor, with the front’s hemline being higher than the back. Minhyun noticed that even the front part was asymmetrical, but he supposed Jonghyun found it beautiful that way. The neckline was a sweetheart again, with floral pattern adorning the bustier. The sleeves were separated from the dress; this Minhyun found intriguing. They’re off-shoulder poet sleeves, fully made of tulle with the bottom part flared.

“You don’t hate it?” Yoojung grinned.

“Will you honestly look at this and tell me you can hate it?” Jonghyun felt the fabric on Sujin’s sleeves, walking around her to take a three sixty look.

“I can never hate it,” Doyeon piped in, her face satisfied. “What do you think, Minhyun?”

Why did people love asking him when he didn’t expect to be asked?

Minhyun tapped on his chin. “You shouldn’t ask me for opinions, but I actually think this one fits her best.”

Jonghyun’s eyes lit up, smile turning even brighter than before. “Doesn’t it? It also fits her garden party theme.” He stood in front of Sujin, looking at her with excitement. “We should have your hair curled and flowers to decorate.”

“You’re going to be a beautiful bride-to-be.” Yoojung wrote down whatever she had to in her notebook, probably a final assessment to the whole dress fitting.

Sujin looked pretty, but Minhyun found himself drawn to the genuine smile and excited look on Jonghyun's face even if half of it was obscured as he had his side to Minhyun. It was blinding, but radiated a kind of warmth in a pleasant way. The feeling felt familiar, but Minhyun couldn't place a finger on what it could be. He just knew that he liked the expression on Jonghyun.

Minhyun had acknowledged on the first day that Jonghyun was attractive in a way, but he decided that this unconstrained, _real_ joy on his features was a great addition.

The image of that smile never left his mind even as they bid goodbye to the two designers and went back to their respective offices.

No lunch in a run-down place this time. Jonghyun didn't offer it, Minhyun didn't think about returning the favor right then. It was a shame, the weather was relatively friendly and nice for a winter day, Minhyun wouldn’t mind having to spend more time outside his boring workroom.

If Minhyun regretted it, he never realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter word count: 3.5k


	4. eve talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Talk about coincidence."
> 
> Minhyun blinked. “Good evening, Mr. Kim.”
> 
> Out of all the places they could've met, Minhyun didn't expect to meet his sister's wedding coordinator in a _bar_.

For the record, Minhyun thought he was going to be busy already with Sujin’s wedding. It seemed that Jonghyun was the one having to take care of things by himself for now. He only got occasional formal e-mails from said coordinator about updates on the engagement party and the little preparation for the wedding itself. They already had an officiant agree to wed the couple. Everything was going well.

Six days ago, Sujin knocked on his workroom door to leave a little Christmas gift for him. They were never one for celebrations, but Sujin always loved the thought of having a reason to give gifts to the people she cared about. In a box was a beige hand-knit scarf with a little decorative holiday card. He’s glad he thought about getting that one little flower pendant Sujin kept eyeing on her browser tabs. The way Sujin’s eyes lit up when Minhyun passed it to her inside a small blue velvet box was worth it.

Minhyun spent those six days hanging out on the balcony overseeing the floors under him. They’d placed a giant Christmas tree on the ground floor, like those in the malls. Sujin said it’s for keeping the festivities alive, even if nobody spent Christmas Day at the company.

Not many people stayed during the period between Christmas and New Year's Eve. Even Wonyoung used her vacation leave after asking for Minhyun’s permission. Unironically, Minhyun felt lonelier in the usually bustling halls. This particular time of the year was filled with warmth for most people, but not Minhyun.

Today was the last day of the year. Night had long fallen upon the whole city and Minhyun just got himself to lock up his room. Sujin had bid her goodbyes earlier that day, claiming she would spend the day with Aron. She asked if Minhyun wanted to come, but he refused. It would feel like intruding into her alone moments with her fiancé, even if she insisted they were all family.

Minhyun was fine with spending New Year's Eve alone. The parks always welcomed loners like him, but he hated the crowds there. He preferred the odd crowd in his favorite bar over the families sharing their laughter and getting silly treats on food stalls.

His feet ended up taking him through a subway ride and to The Deers. No matter how many bars he’d visited, none of them gave the same comfort to Minhyun the way The Deers did. Perhaps it’s because only the rich, pretentious snobs bothered to spend their money there. The people were mostly tame because they were raised with manners—nobody would suddenly grind on him whenever he decided to hit the dance floor.

The bartender who usually accompanied Minhyun was a nice young man named Woong. He used to stutter when taking Minhyun’s orders, but the latter was fond of him so Minhyun didn’t mind. They met on Woong’s first day of work and Minhyun only knew of his name because he introduced himself to every customer. Minhyun had told Woong that he didn’t need to do that. From then on, they became good acquaintances.

Minhyun was honest to God surprised when he found the young barista smiling at him from the other side of the counter that night.

“Why aren’t you home?” Minhyun sat down on one of the stools, thinking about what to order.

“I don’t feel like it.” The curve of Woong’s smile turned lopsided.

From there, Minhyun realized that there’s a depth to Woong’s story he had been unaware of. They were just a bartender and a customer, their conversations never trailed far off from the weather and how each other’s day went. It brought a little sorrow to Minhyun as he thought that some people weren’t really meant to be a part of someone’s life even if their paths crossed—or even intertwined once.

“Sorry,” Minhyun muttered, as loud as he could through the music.

“Don’t be. What can I get for you?”

It’s a day to celebrate, but Minhyun didn’t have anything to celebrate. It’s a bar, but Minhyun didn’t plan on getting drunk. He had nobody to take him back home if he took one shot too many. Minhyun settled on weird soda mixes and Woong didn’t question him on his choice.

One of Minhyun’s favorite things about The Deers was its partial glass panels in place of the ceilings. There’s not much to be seen besides the sky and sometimes the moon. On rainy days, Minhyun liked observing water droplets smashing against the outer part of the glass and trickling away from view.

He couldn’t do that today. The sky was as clear as it could be on a winter night. If Minhyun had someone to go home with, he would be watching underappreciated Christmas movies on his bed until he fell asleep and missed the first few hours of New Year's Eve. At least, that’s what he did last year with _someone_.

Woong got back with his first glass of soda, flashed a smile, and sauntered away to make drinks for other customers. 

On second thought, Minhyun should’ve thought better than to spend the night in a bar. Even if it’s a bar not many commoners visited, it appeared that even the rich felt lonely and decided to stop by the bar to dance the night away.

It sure felt crowded. Minhyun wouldn't have known that this many people would have the same predicament as him on such a lovely day.

New Year's Eve used to be wonderful, magical. He remembered being a child, clinging to Sujin’s sleeve when they’re walking through the ocean of humans in one particular busy festival. Sujin wasn’t that much older than him, but she always made him feel safe. Thinking back, when they got separated from their parents in the middle of a bustling crowd, Sujin must’ve been terrified too, but she had put on a brave smile and told a crying little Minhyun that they would be fine.

He also remembered watching fireworks, blasting off the ground and exploding into a million shades of rainbows. Minhyun used to be so fascinated with the colors, so enchanted that he had wished to see them over and over again. He had also cried when Mother insisted they should head home because it's past midnight, it's freezing, and he's still a kid. They had ended up heading home anyway, if only with a weeping Minhyun.

"Talk about coincidence."

The alarm in Minhyun's head went off upon hearing that voice. He turned his gaze to the side and found an expected polite smile etched to a simple but beautifully dressed man—as per usual.

That smile widened. “Hello.”

Minhyun blinked. “Good evening, Mr. Kim.”

Out of all the places they could've met, Minhyun didn't expect to meet his sister's wedding coordinator here. Even if he did, he didn't expect Jonghyun to stride into a bar all alone like this. Jonghyun could've just seen him and decided not to deal with this polite greeting, saunter away somewhere else more fun and dance or the like. But he didn’t.

“I’m just Jonghyun, actually. Is this seat empty?”

It had to be another coincidence that, yes, the seat beside him was actually empty. Minhyun nodded to tell that it was, and Jonghyun took his place there.

Jonghyun stared at Minhyun upon sitting down. “Why do you insist on calling me Mr. Kim? I thought I told you on the first day to just call me Jonghyun.”

It’s not a conversation to be remembered. Minhyun felt like he never exactly called anyone by their name ever since… forever. His daily conversation consisted of polite ethics and polite banters, it’s not to be questioned that his tongue was shaped to talk like that to everyone.

“It’s a habit.”

Jonghyun called on Woong to ask for some beer. Curiously, Minhyun wondered why Jonghyun didn't settle for something stronger—the guy even chose a _light_ beer.

"I reckon we need to get rid of that habit." Jonghyun spun on his stool and rested his elbow on the counter, cheek on his palm. "At least with me."

It's odd. Even if they had a deeper conversation last time they met and Minhyun had witnessed that smile—that oddly different smile paired with unadulterated excitement, subtle but visible—it still felt like there’s a wide gap between them.

“Why should I?” Minhyun fidgeted with his drink, staring at it absentmindedly.

A small grin presented itself on Jonghyun’s lips. “I like getting my clients to be my friends if I can manage it.”

“I’m not your client.”

The angle of the light stroke Jonghyun’s face just right that a glint reflected itself off his eyes. His polite smile appeared more vibrant, a tad polished compared to the default one. When his drink came, he thanked Woong and circled the rim with his finger idly.

“You might as well be.” Jonghyun shrugged. “I’ve met you a few times more than I’ve met your sister.”

“Fair point.” Minhyun wondered what they were going to talk about that night since it didn’t seem like Jonghyun was going to go anywhere anytime soon. He was curious about something, though. “And why do you call me Mr. Hwang?”

“Because you call me Mr. Kim.” The curve of Jonghyun’s lips shifted a little, making him look more amused than before. “Here’s the deal, if that’s what makes you comfortable then fine, but I have something I want to ask you.”

It couldn’t have been a serious question, could it? It must be something pertaining to the nuptials. Maybe about decorations or Sujin’s food preferences.

Whatever it could have been, Minhyun didn’t mind. “Ask away.”

“This seems a little too forward or intrusive, you don’t have to answer if it’s too personal.” Then, for a second, Jonghyun hesitated.

Jonghyun reeled back to do some rethinking, Minhyun noticed. A few times, he kept wanting to let some words out, but nothing came out of his lips. He then sighed. Could it be that serious?

“You know what? Maybe we can save that for later.” Jonghyun chewed on his bottom lip. “Instead, let me ask you something else. Why are you not home this fine evening? Spend some time with your loved ones?”

Frankly speaking, Minhyun didn’t have any loved ones he could spend New Year’s Eve with. He swore he wouldn’t disturb Sujin’s alone time with Aron and his former loved one had gone and found someone else to spend this day with. It took all of his dignity to admit it, but he didn’t exactly have friends.

Minhyun smiled, not as bitter as he intended it to be. “I don’t have anyone.”

There’s a small hum coming from Jonghyun’s lips. A more bitter look, a flash of empathy passed through his eyes. Minhyun’s words sounded distressing, but shouldn’t he ask the same of Jonghyun? What other circumstances could’ve brought him to a place like this all alone?

“I feel you,” Jonghyun said, smile fading just a little. “The company building is empty, I assume yours must be as well. My only companion was this huge polar bear plushie staring at me from beside the Christmas tree in my workroom.”

For someone like Jonghyun, Minhyun couldn’t imagine how he didn’t have anyone to spend this night with. Supposedly, even if Jonghyun didn’t have any friends, he had his family.

“You’re talking about coworkers.” Minhyun pointed out. “What about your family?”

“My parents live in Europe. It’s always been their dream. I could’ve gone there, but I have a certain _business_ to take care of.” Jonghyun glanced at Minhyun and flashed a knowing smile—yeah, Sujin was the _business_ Jonghyun was talking about—”My brothers visited me for Christmas, but they’ve gone back to our hometown already.”

In reply, Minhyun hummed. At least he knew that Jonghyun still had his parents.

“What about you?” Jonghyun asked again, making Minhyun freeze in his seat.

“What about me?” Minhyun tried to make sure what Jonghyun was trying to ask of him.

“I don’t peg you to be the type to spend a day like this in a bar. Even if you don’t have loved ones, I assumed you’d just be at home.”

Jonghyun made too many assumptions about people. Most of them were correct. It would’ve been correct with Minhyun too this time if there wasn’t another variable in the equation.

Minhyun didn’t stay at the company building because it would feel lonely to wake up to another year all alone in a big empty building. It’s stupid, Minhyun shouldn’t be affected by what day of the year it was, shouldn’t be affected by the cold snow lying outside and the lethargic feeling the wind brought.

On another note, had he stayed at home, he would’ve gone crazy with the deafening silence that encapsulated him everytime he so much as just sat on his bed and stared at the wall. Too many beautiful memories were made there; things he could deal with on a day to day basis since he wouldn’t think too much about it, mind still caught in a tangled mess after a day full of work; but it’s New Year’s Eve. There were more memories made on days like these and he’s not tired enough to brush off the thoughts.

“There was this person.” Minhyun started, having no idea why he wanted to open up about this to Jonghyun.

There’s a momentary panic evident on Jonghyun’s face. “Oh, no. It’s alright if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“No, it’s okay.” Jonghyun was still a stranger and Minhyun was a hundred percent sober. “There was this person that I used to love. No, I _still_ love, I guess.”

Jonghyun wanted to protest once again, not because he didn’t want to hear it, but he didn’t want Minhyun to be uncomfortable. It’s thoughtful, but Jonghyun said it himself that he wanted to make Minhyun his friend, so might as well.

“I’ve loved him since my third year in university, known him a little longer than that.”

An appreciative hum left Jonghyun’s lips, acknowledging how Minhyun had said ‘him’.

“He’s my best friend, taking the same major as me. We got along well right from the start. After two years of friendship, like an idiot, of course I fell for him.” A smile made its way to Minhyun’s lips, reminiscing how stupid it was back then. “I never got the courage to confess, even after we graduated. I asked if he wanted to help me with Father’s company.”

For some reason, Minhyun took a deep breath.

“Back then the company hasn’t gotten this big yet, you know? Sujin was struggling with it, that’s why we needed all the help we could get.”

Jonghyun seemed intrigued with the story. It must be odd, listening to something like this from someone who was barely a friend, but nothing had been ordinary about Jonghyun ever since he stepped inside Minhyun’s workroom only about two months ago.

“He agreed. I was happy that he did, because he must’ve known that it would mean the world to me if he helped.” Minhyun was never particularly happy about having to reminisce how _sweet_ Seongwu was back then. “He didn’t even think about whether it’d benefit him or not, you know?”

It’s not a matter of how Seongwu had changed after all those years. He hadn’t. He’s still the Ong Seongwu that would go through the darkest of nights and the direst of situations just for his friends. Minhyun would admit that much. But that’s the problem, the longer he dwelled on it, the more he couldn’t hate Seongwu for what he did.

“Ah, but you must be thinking” Minhyun’s thoughts trailed off to another thing altogether, thinking about how there’s another subject he hadn’t breached with Jonghyun. “It’s my father’s company, so why was Sujin the one struggling with it?”

There’s a hint of curiosity as Jonghyun tilted his head a little and stared at Minhyun, silently asking why he suddenly changed the subject.

It’s going to be another year altogether tomorrow. Minhyun knew he had let some things go for his own sake, how they tired him to the core when he brought his feelings into the equation. On some parts, life was unfair to him, more so to his sister. Maybe if he let out those things today, the only thing he had to carry starting tomorrow was the memory of it without the pain.

“I might as well tell you this.” Minhyun’s throat started getting dry the more he thought back to it. “My mother died from cancer when I was in second year of university. Father died from a car crash not even six months after.”

It was evident, the hurt in Jonghyun’s eyes when he heard Minhyun say those things. Observant and empathic, the two qualities anyone would notice about Jonghyun upon the first few meetings. For a second, Jonghyun wanted to reach out and take Minhyun’s hand in his, but he hesitated. It’s fine, Minhyun thought, because they’re not friends _yet_.

Though, Minhyun supposed he at least owed Jonghyun a snippet of the story since the latter was about to help getting one of his parents’ children wed. Jonghyun might not be the officiant, but he's doing everything else for Sujin.

“You’re probably wondering why I’m the only one in attendance from Sujin’s immediate family. So that’s the story.”

The night was getting darker, the wind probably colder outside. In clichéd stories, people would say that it didn’t matter how cold the winter was, as long as they had each other. It used to be in Minhyun's thoughts, too; how even in the coldest winter nights, either Sujin or Seongwu would be there. But it's just him tonight, with his sister's wedding coordinator that he barely knew.

God, Seongwu was the one who comforted Minhyun the first time he broke down that one winter evening after his father's passing. A long time ago, but Minhyun was too grateful about it that he never let go of the memory.

"I'm sorry, was that too much on a New Year's Eve?" Minhyun felt bad for Jonghyun, having to hear the summary of a major part of his life story in just under ten minutes.

But the only thing Jonghyun did was smile, the sincere one with a tinge of I'm-sorry-to-hear-that. "Not at all. I'm listening." and then "Do you want to tell me more about this _person_ you were talking about?"

"His name is Ong Seongwu, the company's CFO." Minhyun smiled when Jonghyun seemed a bit surprised about it. "Long story short, I only confessed to him after the company was stable, he felt the same, then a year later he went and found someone else. We broke up about two months ago."

Jonghyun's eyebrow raised. "Two months ago?"

"Yeah."

"Wasn't that around the time we first met?"

Minhyun nodded. In fact, Seongwu was still trying to explain things to Minhyun just before Jonghyun showed up. Their breakup hadn't been pretty, Minhyun knew he cried a lot for a love lost and a good part of his adult's life memory buried, never to be dug back up.

The fizz in Minhyun's soda started to bubble out of existence. "And what's your story?"

“Mine?” Jonghyun tapped his pointer finger at the counter, as if contemplating his answer. “Mine’s nowhere near interesting.”

Minhyun stared at the man. He thought it would only be fair if Jonghyun told his story while Minhyun knew for sure that he’s going to forget everything that happened this night. Or, at least, forget the things told and spoken.

Jonghyun offered a smile. “I never really thought about it. I’ve had a few crushes, a few flings, a few hookups, but it was never anything serious.”

Perhaps Minhyun thought Jonghyun was lucky. At least the guy didn’t have thoughts of spending the rest of his life with someone, only to get his hopes and dreams crushed.

“I thought about fairytale happy endings, but even _they_ sound absurd. Who would fall in love at first sight and stay with that person for the rest of their lives? I think this is an unspoken popular opinion, but fairytales aren’t romantic.

“Perhaps I think about it too much, but real life romance are just as bad. Have you ever thought about how shallow it is for people to have their hearts broken and then immediately mended upon finding someone else? How stupid it is for people to go on blind dates and fall in love along the way? I think people might be mistaking the tones of comfort for the hints of love.”

There he went again. Jonghyun and his tangents about love. His words were always pretty, woven carefully into sentences to deliver. Ridiculous how Minhyun loved the words that came out of Jonghyun’s mouth because they spoke true. There’s an underlying ache and fear, a sense of wonder in his words if one listened close enough—and Minhyun heard them all.

“It’s like.” Jonghyun gestured with his hands, trying to find the right words. “It’s like I’m looking for a love that doesn’t exist.”

And from those words, Minhyun knew that Jonghyun was actually _looking_ for it. For them. For the special someone that could make him let down his walls and open up. For the special someone he would be willing to cross the universe for.

Minhyun searched and searched in Jonghyun’s eyes. “You’ll find it someday.”

The night had been pleasant. Jonghyun’s company was pleasant. Their conversation was pleasant, despite how Minhyun had to fight for his feelings to not resurface. He remembered his parents, how it had been quite a few years ever since he last saw them.

Quietly, Minhyun always thought that the story of his parents was beautiful in a tragic way. It’s almost like not even death could do them part, like one couldn’t live without the other for more than some time. Not that Minhyun was romanticizing their death, it was just a thought. He knew life had been unfair to Sujin and him, but they managed. They made their father’s dream come true by bringing the company to where it was now.

When the moon started slipping out of its hiding behind the clouds, Jonghyun asked Minhyun if he wanted to go outside for the fireworks.

Minhyun frowned. “Why should we watch the fireworks?”

“Come on!” A teasing smile hung on Jonghyun’s lips. “I know you’re old, because I am too, but don’t you ever want to feel the excitement again? Of being young and carefree?”

Minhyun paid for their drinks that night, much to Jonghyun’s protest and Minhyun’s insistence of paying him back for the ramen.

(“It’s a lot more expensive than the ramen!”

“Then we should have another next time.”

Minhyun didn’t know what made him say that, but he had to make sure they were going to have more time with each other. He’s starting to like the coordinator, more than he would admit. Maybe he would learn to drop the formalities one day, even if that day wasn’t today.)

Jonghyun ended up dragging Minhyun to a less crowded place outside The Deers, though Minhyun protested at first, saying how cold it was outside and they didn’t put on enough layers to fend it. The wedding coordinator brushed it off, saying it would get better eventually.

As the fireworks started, Minhyun was reminded of the days he had as a kid, playing snowball fights with the neighbors and making snowmen with Sujin. He didn’t remember how he had felt back then, watching fireworks with his family. But he didn’t have to worry about that, maybe he’d remember this instead; Jonghyun sitting beside him, radiating body heat that wasn’t close enough to make each other warmer, with a pleasant smile gracing his face as they welcomed the new year together; while the fireworks amazed him in a different way they did as a child, with new colors and patterns bursting through the sky.

Minhyun didn’t mind.

_‘To a better tomorrow.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter word count: 4k


	5. past and present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comes the engagement party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in which the 2hyun tag has been experiencing a 3 days drought so here we go😂

On the day of the engagement party, Minhyun woke up feeling cold. It's not his bed, he's on the couch in his workroom. He decided the night before that he didn’t want to wake up in self-pity in the confines of his own home—because he’d remember traces of broken promises whispered by his beloved against the ceilings of his bedroom. No, this day was about Sujin and he, in any way, shape, or form, should not ruin it with abhorrent thoughts.

Minhyun made a mental note to ask Sujin if he's needed this early at the venue as he pulled his blanket closer to absorb all the warmth he could get. It would be nice if he didn't have to wash up, but it's an important day. His sister was going to officially get engaged.

It hadn’t seeped into Minhyun’s mind yet that Sujin was going to be married soon. He had always imagined Aron to be the one for her, but he didn’t imagine it to be _this_ fast. Granted, it had been about seven years since the two started dating. As time trickled down around him, the clockwork ticked and tocked, Aron managed to convince Sujin that he loved her too much he couldn't spend his whole life without her, and here they were.

The big Christmas tree was still in the building, standing tall but starting to lose its edge as a holiday spirit. Work started piling up from people leaving for Christmas and New Year; the new year starting off like a brand new day yet at the same time feeling like it’s just another day.

It’s not just another day, not just another year. His sister was important to him and the year she got married would be an important year to him.

There’s no trace of her in the company, but it’s morning and it’s a Saturday so nobody should be at the company at this ungodly hour. Just him and the security staff, nobody else.

_From: Sujin_

_It’s fine, Minhyun. I just need to get my makeup and dress done. Though, it would be nice if you want to join me for it?_

The engagement party would take place this afternoon and Sujin’s text said that she would start getting ready at around seven. There’s a little room in the venue made specially for the people hosting the parties to put things in and get ready. Sujin should be there, it wouldn’t hurt for Minhyun to just take his attire and head there.

Minhyun did exactly that. After he showered, he took the neatly wrapped package on his desk and the things he thought he might need before heading out to the cold weather again.

The ride there reminded him of the first time he visited the dome with Jonghyun. Though the autumn hue had been replaced by winter’s snowy scene, the feeling was still familiar; the lull, the serenity it brought.

When Minhyun arrived at the dome, he no longer had to go through the underground door. Instead of Youngmin, a man in a suit wearing an earpiece appeared before him when the door opened. Minhyun was confused at first, but he noticed the nametag wielding the wedding organizer’s color palette. The man motioned for Minhyun to follow before Minhyun could read what’s on his nametag.

“Minhyun!”

Upon entering the changing room, Minhyun was greeted by a cheerful Sujin smiling ear to ear. It was breathtaking, no wonder Aron fell for her all those years ago. It had been quite a long time since Minhyun saw Sujin looking this happy, more vibrant than ever, radiating the warmth Minhyun used to feel when they were kids.

It’s… magical. If the wedding could make her this happy, Minhyun would’ve pestered Aron about it years ago. Though, he didn’t mind. At least she’s happy now.

Minhyun smiled. “Hello, sister.”

Sujin tried to keep eye contact with Minhyun through the mirror in front of her, though it proved to be hard with all the makeup artists working on her. The smile persisted. “You look fine today.”

“And you look radiant.”

The day ahead of them was looking perfect already. In the changing room, Minhyun got the chance to speak with his sister about things, life, and whatnots. It didn’t last long, as he got ushered away when they were about to get Sujin into her dress.

One of the makeup artists told him to go to the other room where Aron was getting ready. That was when he remembered that, oh, yeah, he needed to change his attire too.

“Hey Minnie.”

Minhyun grimaced at the nickname. How long had it been since Aron started calling him _that_?

The man was sitting on one side of the only couch in the room, playing with his phone, looking happy but jittery at the same time. He was wearing a white button up shirt and a pair of dark brownish-purple colored velvet pants paired with a cape flowing down one shoulder and to the floor. It would look ridiculous if Aron couldn’t pull it off, but it looked oddly perfect on him.

“Hey old man.”

Seeing the scowl on Aron’s powdered face made Minhyun smile a little. Kwak Aron, the groom-to-be, had been the siblings’ friend since years ago. Minhyun knew him first before Sujin did. He was truthfully glad that, out of all people, it was Aron who decided to get down on one knee and ask for Sujin’s eternity.

Minhyun wasn’t surprised that Aron had finished his preparations. “How are you holding up?”

“I really want to say I’m fine, I really do.” Aron smiled, legs bouncing up and down as he put his phone away. “I’m nervous, and it’s only the engagement party.”

“You’ll be fine. It’s not like you haven’t met everyone in the family.”

Instead of glaring like Minhyun had expected, Aron only looked at him with a hint of sadness in his eyes. Minhyun felt guilty for saying it, but it’s true. Aron had met Minhyun’s parents back then, even got the chance to regard them as his own parents. He had been hurt too when the incidents happened.

“Don’t you wish they were still here?” Aron asked, carefully.

Who wouldn’t wish for something like that? No matter how many years had passed, no matter how much he was trying to let go, the longing was still there. He wished he had spent more time with them and said nicer things if he had known, but there was never any room for regret in this world.

“Believe me when I say I want that more than anything. Sujin deserves to have that, but I’ll be fine.” Minhyun took a breath and offered Aron a sincere smile. “She’ll be fine, she has you now.”

At that, Aron smiled a little. “Come on, Minnie, let me help you dress up.”

“You don’t have to.” Minhyun shrugged, walking his way to the mirrors and throwing the package in his hand to one of the tables. “I can do it myself.”

“Please.” Aron stood up, Minhyun could see him from the mirrors. “I need something to help me get rid of these nerves.”

Initially, Minhyun only planned to put on a thin layer of powder foundation and a sheer liptint, but he entertained Aron with the idea of doing a full face on him. Minhyun wanted to insist he didn’t need them, but the thought of helping Aron relax stopped him from protesting.

Minhyun thought he would look bad in the attire Sujin chose for him. Though there’s no extravagant flair added to the design, Sujin still insisted on a cape similar to Aron’s, but shorter. While Aron’s reached the floor, Minhyun’s only reached the hip and where Aron’s was a very dark purple, Minhyun’s was a soft peach—the same color as his pants. In a way, the design for Aron’s whole outfit was more intricate, with shoulder jewelries and a gold colored belt buckle. That’s why it was still fine for Minhyun to wear a pair of simple collar chains to add a little taste.

He looked stunning.

(And he wondered if _a certain someone_ still thought the same.)

As the sun started its round across the sky, the halls outside sounded busier and busier by the second. Minhyun only remembered now, but he wondered if Jonghyun was one of the people out there, running around to get things ready.

About two hours before the party started, Minhyun insisted that Aron should follow him on a tour around the dome. They didn’t exactly have much to do and Minhyun thought it would be better to occupy Aron with greeneries than let him be nervous inside the gradually suffocating changing room.

Minhyun noticed the changes the team did on the venue. There were flowers of Sujin’s chosen color palette and strings suspended above the dining tables for hanging decorations. It was outstandingly impressive, Minhyun had to admit. They even decorated the dining tables with ribbons on the tablecloth. The gazebo also had purple and peach colored ribbons tied around the pillars and more flowers on the railings.

Back in the waiting rooms, Minhyun got a chance to greet Aron’s family—his mother, father, and two little sisters. They were nice people, as nice as Aron but minus the sarcasm. He hadn’t seen Jonghyun, though. He wondered if he would get to see Jonghyun at all today, since the guy must be busy coordinating his staff.

An hour before the party started, those men in suits opened the front gate for people to head in. One by one, people started coming in groups of twos or threes while some walked in alone. That was when Aron excused himself from Minhyun’s attendance and scurried away to greet his friends and family, along with Sujin’s. As for the bride-to-be herself, she’d be kept hidden until the main event started to make things interesting.

Minhyun recognized some of his coworkers and the board members coming in. For all it’s worth, it would never hurt for him to socialize with them. The only one he met on a daily basis was Jang Wonyoung, which was a given because she’s his secretary, stationed right in front of his office.

For the whole hour, he didn’t see Seongwu, which was somewhat of a relief. He couldn’t help but wonder where the man had gone to, though. The series of main events were about to start, so Minhyun helped ushering people to a part of the dome where they lined some chairs like it’s a concert and Aron along with the MCs are the center of attention.

A calm music with a tinge of playfulness floated through the air, giving a nice ambience to the audience.

Minhyun remembered the rundown of the whole party Jonghyun sent him through e-mail a while back. The main event wouldn’t take too long, only about two hours and then everyone could do whatever they wanted to do. Food would be served on a buffet table by then and a bar would be open even if they didn’t serve anything nearly strong enough to make someone drunk.

Those two hours went by quite fast. When the MCs revealed Sujin, there were a few gasps from the audience, some pointing out how beautiful Sujin looked in the dress Jonghyun chose. Her hair was let loose in waves, decorated with mock butterflies; a flower crown sat prettily on top of her head. From where Minhyun was standing, he could see Aron freezing on the spot, stunned to see Sujin walking closer with a shy smile on her face.

The two were truly a match made in heaven, Minhyun _almost_ wanted to tear up from just witnessing that. How was he supposed to survive the wedding day?

For the main event, Sujin and Aron put a platinum band on each other’s left ring finger as the official engagement rings. Then, Aron’s family gave him a blessing to marry Sujin with his mother on Sujin’s side as the substitute for her parents. There’s a bitter taste in Minhyun’s mouth when he had to witness how Sujin exchanged engagement rings with Aron without their parents there to witness it.

_‘Mother, Father, I wish you’re watching this right now.’_

It could just be Minhyun’s mind playing tricks on him, but he saw Sujin’s eyes turning a bit glassy when the two were told to make spontaneous vows and exchange it in front of everyone. It turned silly with Aron describing how he fell for her in hyperboles, but meaningful all the same.

The main event was pleasant to enjoy, but two hours flew by in a flash.

That was when Minhyun finally caught sight of Jonghyun. It was hard to tell at first, but Minhyun recognized the masked man standing a few meters away from where everyone else was. Without getting any food first, Minhyun strode to a busy looking Jonghyun; one finger to the ear, speaking something into the clip-on microphone, one hand holding a tablet in front of his eyes as his gaze burned holes into the seemingly offending piece of gadget.

The coordinator was surprised to see Minhyun approaching. Minhyun felt guilty when Jonghyun tucked the tablet under his arm and stopped speaking to the mic. Was he disturbing Jonghyun's work?

“Well, hello there.” Jonghyun’s smile and eyes were the only things not covered by the mysterious looking mask.

"Hello." Minhyun fidgeted with his cape. "Am I interrupting your work?"

“Not at all.” Jonghyun waved his hand. “That was my last order for today, actually. I’m on break, do you have anything I can help you with?”

Thinking about it, Minhyun didn’t have anything he needed to say to the coordinator. He just needed… someone to talk to. Spending time trying to catch up with his coworkers’ lives was exhausting, but speaking with Jonghyun had always been easier.

Minhyun just needed a friend.

“What are you doing all the way over here?” Minhyun asked back instead, not saying anything about how he felt he could need some company.

Jonghyun was in a different set of clothes today. All those knit sweaters, flared pants, and low heeled boots were gone. He’s wearing a suit like the rest of the team and Minhyun thought Jonghyun still rocked the outfit.

“Coordinating.” Jonghyun grinned. “Apparently you can see everyone quite clearly from here so I don’t have to run around trying to get hold of them as usual.”

That made sense. “So now that you’re finished, you’re going to join us to eat?”

“Of course not.” Jonghyun chuckled. “Even if I do eat, it’ll most probably be from the kitchen’s leftovers.”

That also made sense. Jonghyun was the coordinator, not one of the guests.

“If that’s the case then I’ll just accompany you here until everyone is done.”

Even with only the eyes and bottom half of the face uncovered, Minhyun could see the confusion in Jonghyun’s face. But then, an amused smile bloomed on those glossed lips.

“Say, Mr. Hwang.” The way Jonghyun still addressed him formally didn’t go unnoticed by Minhyun. “Were you… lonely down there?”

Minhyun could feel the air on his face get hotter and a blush creep up his neck. Jonghyun shouldn’t be able to see it, though, Aron put enough makeup earlier to conceal his skin there.

Perceptive as ever, Jonghyun was.

Instead of answering, Minhyun shrugged. “Entertain me, Mr. Kim.”

“I’m not the guest star, Mr. Hwang.”

A smile slipped its way to Minhyun’s lips then. He'd prefer Jonghyun over any guest star any day, though. Jonghyun's silly jokes were delightful and his muses were equally as intriguing.

Minhyun's eyes wandered from the mask to the nametag Jonghyun donned, similar to the one those suited men wore. The name carved there wasn't Jonghyun's name.

Minhyun stepped closer to Jonghyun and tapped on said nametag. “So why is your name ‘Aphrodite’?”

“That?” A chuckle left Jonghyun’s mouth. “It’s just a silly setup, brought to you by the younger coordinators.”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow, asking for Jonghyun to explain more.

“So we have twelve coordinators, right?”

Minhyun remembered looking at the website a while back, seeing a bunch of professionally photographed portrait pictures of the coordinators, but forgetting how many of them there were. He just nodded.

“The kids insisted we should have a concept just for fun and after a long debate on constellations versus The Olympians, the latter won.” For some reason, there’s a fond look on Jonghyun’s eyes. “And the next debate came in the form of who got to be who.”

“Did you randomize it?” Minhyun asked.

“No, the kids did a long discussion about it and came up with the perfect deity for each one of us.”

What an odd bunch. Seeing as how Jonghyun was around the same age as him, Minhyun imagined the younger coordinators to be around their early twenties.

Another question formed at the tip of Minhyun’s tongue. “So why are you Aphrodite?”

Jonghyun shrugged and smiled proudly. “They think I’m a cynic but my depiction of love is the most accurate among us. Funny that, because we’re all _wedding_ coordinators.”

Minhyun wouldn’t argue with that. He knew shallowly that Jonghyun adored sweet things, but also acknowledged that the things in life didn’t make much sense.

“They also think I’m pretty.”

Minhyun snorted. Not that he’s mocking Jonghyun, but the latter meant for the words to be a jest, so he entertained him to it. He also thought that Jonghyun was pretty, so there’s truth in those words. Perhaps the world wasn’t so blind after all.

Jonghyun bravely slapped Minhyun’s upper arm lightly, an odd way to show that they’re not too much of a stranger to each other now. “Don’t mock me. They really said that, even if they said it while laughing their sorry asses off.”

Ridiculous, Minhyun once again wanted to say. He liked this odd guy, he really did and he’s glad that the guy wanted to be his friend too.

“But it seems they also condemn me to some bad omens.” Jonghyun shifted where he was standing. “Aphrodite married Hephaestus against her on will and she cheated with someone else while _he_ also cheated. What an ideal married life.”

Minhyun smiled. “Ouch.”

“Yeah, ouch.” The smile was returned. “Is there anything else you wanted to ask?”

“Yes, actually.” Minhyun scrutinized the thing covering Jonghyun’s face. “What’s with the mask?”

“It’s my personal touch.” Jonghyun shrugged. “It makes me look mysterious, don’t you think?”

When Minhyun raised his eyebrows again, Jonghyun laughed a little.

“Also, it makes it easier for people to find me in the middle of crowds. The team wear the exact same suit, so the mask makes mine different. I can’t really think of anything better.”

It didn’t matter. The mask suited Jonghyun well, anyway. Not just to the outfit, but to the personality as well.

“Are you not going to return to the party?” Jonghyun asked then after a few seconds of silence.

“You really think I should?”

“Your sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law are there, you’re not going to at least say hi to them?”

"There, where?"

Minhyun scooted to stand beside Jonghyun and scanned the crowds. Jonghyun was the first to point out the engaged couple’s location and pointed it out to Minhyun.

Minhyun had to squint to make out what they were doing. “Seems like they’re busy talking to the family and other people.”

“Ms. Hwang looks happy.”

Minhyun turned to send a judging look to Jonghyun. “Mr. Kim, you literally can’t see anything from here.”

“I know.” Jonghyun returned the look with something more playful. “But she’s been happy since morning.”

Of course. This was the first time they ever got the chance to celebrate anything at all while _truly_ celebrating and enjoying; for her engagement, nonetheless. Minhyun wanted to point out that they’d been practically married since years ago, but only got the chance to make it official now. Perhaps it’s because of Sujin’s plea about wanting to make the company big first. Minhyun respected that about Aron, how he didn’t mind the long wait and the thorny path up until this point.

Perhaps he wanted something like that, too.

But that's a conversation for another day.

“I just want to share this, but.” Minhyun shifted between his feet. “It’s been a long time since she’s this happy.”

From just his peripheries, Minhyun could see Jonghyun turning to look at him. There’s a tug of a smile at Jonghyun’s lips, just enough for it to be genuine and pleasant. It’s not as captivating as the one he donned when Sujin was first trying out her outfit, but it’s still nice all the same.

“I know what you mean,” Jonghyun said, hands slipping inside his pockets. “She always looks cheerful, but just for the sake of not displaying a glum face.”

If there’s anyone Minhyun expected to understand, of course it would be Jonghyun. Ever so observant, perhaps it’s a natural talent after all.

Minhyun smiled at Jonghyun again. “You know what? I think I’m getting hungry. Do you mind if I ask you to accompany me to the buffet and eat with me?”

Jonghyun sighed. “It would be inappropriate.”

“Come on.” A frown appeared on Minhyun’s face, then vanished as fast as it showed up. “You said you’re on break, right? Take off the mask and nametag and walk with me for a moment.”

A chuckle was threatening to burst through Jonghyun. “My, why do you insist on it _this_ much? Though I suppose I am on break….”

Minhyun could say that he got lonely in the crowd alone sometimes. Jonghyun was the one he knew best from even among the people he worked with. It’s ridiculous, he’d say, seeing how it’d only been a few months since they first met and they only met a few times. But he couldn’t say that he considered Jonghyun his friend yet.

“I like your company,” Minhyun stated, blunt but true.

Jonghyun was more surprised than Minhyun thought he would. Was it really weird to hear that out of someone so stiff like Minhyun?

“Never thought you’d say something like that, you know?” Jonghyun let out a small laugh. “If you say so then.”

At first, Minhyun expected Jonghyun to insist on staying there and watching over everything. But there’s really nothing else going down aside from the buffet and the bar. There was perhaps another thing coming, but Jonghyun had everything handled.

The coordinator took off his mask and tied it to one of his belt loops, letting it dangle aimlessly on his hip. For a second, he hesitated about taking off the nametag, but he eventually unpinned it from his lapel and stored it inside the suit jacket’s pocket.

Maybe it was due to Jonghyun intending to wear the mask throughout the whole party, but he toned down the makeup for today. It’s… nice to see him almost naturally bare with the only thing he wore being a lip balm.

“Let’s go.”

Minhyun thought about jokingly offering his arm for Jonghyun to latch on to, but ultimately refrained from doing it. It might do him good not to cause any unwanted rumors about them. Some eyes might see something that wasn’t there and make a big fuss out of it; especially as everyone knew about Minhyun and Seongwu, how Seongwu had gotten someone new and Minhyun hadn’t.

Jonghyun was at first reluctant about getting food from the buffet with Minhyun, but the latter threatened to feed him if he didn’t take his own plate. It’s not much of a threat, but Jonghyun took the joke out of it and laughed before obeying once more. Well, he’s getting paid for the whole wedding, why should he protest about it?

The party was in full swing when they finally grabbed some food and decided on a less crowded place to settle down and eat properly.

“If every single one of my clients is as nice as you, I’d probably be the happiest and most unburdened person in the universe.” Jonghyun grinned as he spooned some food into his mouth. “But alas, most of them are actually the ones getting married and they don’t have time for trivialities like this.”

Minhyun scrunched up his nose. “I’m still not your client, you know.”

“Correction then, the client’s brother that is roped into working on her wedding details.”

Minhyun smiled then, still wondering what he had to work on anyway if Jonghyun got everything under control and Sujin was fine with doing the important details. Perhaps those little things Jonghyun needed opinions on and surveying the venue back then, but other than that? There’s not much for him to do even if he’s the man of honor.

“Do you know how hard it is to coordinate some weddings?” Jonghyun started, wanting to get something out of his chest about his past works.

The moment Minhyun lifted his head up and hummed to let Jonghyun know that he’s listening, he saw something he’s not supposed to see. That’s when he froze and accidentally dropped his spoon onto the plate, producing a clanging noise loud enough for Jonghyun to get distracted.

There, some meters away from them were Seongwu and his lover, Daniel. Kang Daniel, the company’s CMO and Seongwu’s best friend since before Minhyun even knew there’s someone named Ong Seongwu in the world. The two were sitting side by side on the barstools, with Seongwu laughing at something Daniel said while Daniel was grinning widely, eyes reflecting fondness for the former. When Daniel’s hand reached up to fetch a stray leaf on Seongwu’s hair, the latter froze in his laughter. Then, a smile just as fond tugged at Seongwu’s lips as he said something and smacked Daniel’s arm.

There’s an uncomfortable tug at Minhyun’s heart, telling him that there was something wrong with what he’s seeing. He felt sick. He _knew_ Seongwu wasn’t his to love and cherish anymore, it wasn’t supposed to hurt this much. Shouldn’t he be happy that Seongwu was happy? Wasn’t that what all those love stories told him? So why…?

“Minhyun?” Jonghyun touched Minhyun’s wrist, gaze questioning. “Are you alright?”

Minhyun averted his gaze and directed it towards Jonghyun, not even realizing how the other had called him by his name instead of the usual proper ‘Mr. Hwang’. Right, he shouldn’t be distracted.

“I’m—”

He wanted to say he’s fine, but he’s not. It should’ve been easy to lie through his teeth about how his heart was _not_ crumbling into its own weight, but he’s tired of running away from the thing he’s supposed to face months ago.

Jonghyun caught on to what was happening and almost turned around to see the source of Minhyun’s misery if the latter hadn’t stopped him.

“Don’t.” Minhyun’s voice was desperate that he surprised himself. “Please, it’s alright.”

Was that an expression of concern Minhyun saw on Jonghyun’s face? It made Minhyun warm somehow, knowing that there’s someone who cared about him even if they’re not something more than strangers to each other.

Jonghyun’s gaze softened. “It’s him, isn’t it?”

Minhyun nodded helplessly.

“Do you want to get out of here?”

Minhyun would love to get out of there, but he couldn’t leave his own sister’s engagement party just because his ex was happy with someone that wasn’t him. Even if he did leave, he couldn’t have asked Jonghyun to accompany him. The coordinator was still needed there to wrap up the rest of the party.

Though, that would be a good idea.

“I think I’ll excuse myself, Mr. Kim, I’m so sorry.”

Minhyun bolted from Jonghyun’s sight before the latter could even stop him. He immediately searched for his sister and told her that he needed to be excused somewhere else. Sujin seemed concerned, but Aron promptly understood and told Sujin that Minhyun was okay.

With a pang of guilt in his chest, Minhyun went out the front door and to the outside world as fast as his feet could take him. How silly of him to act like this, but the only thing he could feel was pain.

_It hurt._

It was too easy to avoid the two at the company. Minhyun just had to stay in his office all day and only get out for breaks or to look for the people he had to deal with. He’d succeeded in that for more than two months, but this was ultimately inevitable.

In the moment, all memories of Seongwu rushed back to Minhyun in full force; his smile, his laugh, his pretty crinkling eyes, his stupid jokes, all of the things Minhyun witnessed under first snows and blazing sunrays. There’s a certain comfort Seongwu radiated when they were still friends back in university, snickering at professors and sharing memes during finals week to lighten the atmosphere.

Minhyun was so fond of Seongwu’s weird antics; equally as fond of Seongwu’s hidden side, gentle and caring, protecting his friends and cheering them up like a lifeline. If it wasn’t for Seongwu, he wouldn’t have known how to go on after his parents’ death.

Back then, Minhyun didn’t know if he could spend the rest of his life without Seongwu, whether he could let go if Seongwu decided to walk out on him. Now he knew that he could, but he wondered if he would still be this bitter if Seongwu was still by his side.

All of the things they shared didn’t seem to mean anything to Seongwu, with the way he laughed terribly happier in Daniel’s arms and the way his gaze turned softer whenever he talked about the younger.

And Minhyun wondered if Seongwu would’ve stayed had he known Seongwu earlier than Daniel.

With his thoughts muddled, Minhyun didn’t know that his feet had taken him to The Deers. He didn’t care if it’s still noon, he needed something strong enough to make him _forget_.

The last thing he remembered about the events going down that day was stepping inside The Deers and having Woong greet him confusedly from behind the counters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter word count: 5k
> 
> excuse the little onghwang angst- please yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale) to keep writing if you'd like?😂
> 
> cheers, have a nice day!💕


	6. new beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”
> 
> “Seongwu—”
> 
> Before Minhyun could reach out his hands, his vision turned crystal clear and he was left stunned in his place. Seongwu was no longer smiling, those eyes void of the stars Minhyun was always so fond of. It scared Minhyun, scared him even more when Seongwu turned around and started walking away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [this](https://open.spotify.com/track/1kHWcRUwMuspr5FZs2xdV8?si=8glbAnDKS-uD41F2ZjjhOw) is kind of the unofficial track for onghwang but it's a local song
> 
> let the fluff commence!

_“You know that I will always be here for you, right, Minhyun?”_

_Even though his vision was blurred, Minhyun could recognize the voice clearly. Funny how he didn’t even have to think to know who that voice belonged to._

_From the little part of what Minhyun could actually see, he found a hint of that all too familiar cheeky smile and those pretty eyes. How he wished he could forget the memories, but he couldn’t. They’re all ingrained in his mind, hurting him more than they’re supposed to._

_Because Minhyun couldn’t remember where everything went wrong._

_“Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere.”_

_“Seongwu—”_

_Before Minhyun could reach out his hands, his vision turned crystal clear and he was left stunned in his place. Seongwu was no longer smiling, those eyes void of the stars Minhyun was always so fond of. It scared Minhyun, scared him even more when Seongwu turned around and started walking away._

_“Seongwu!”_

_Minhyun’s plea fell on deaf ears as Seongwu got further away and out of reach. He tried to chase after the man, but no matter how hard Minhyun tried to move his feet, he couldn’t. He started to cry, knowing that Seongwu was never coming back._

_“Please stay,” Minhyun whispered, choking back his tears._

_“Goodbye.”_

The first time Minhyun woke up, he didn't want to open his eyes. There's a strong feeling of headache accompanied by a taste of bile in his throat.

Waking up to a hangover was never fun, more so when he didn’t have anyone to take care of him and make sure he takes his aspirin and glasses of water.

More so when he didn’t recognize the soft material underneath him and the warmth of the blanket over him.

God, had he accidentally slept with someone last night? The last thing he remembered was dashing out after bidding Sujin goodbye and then heading to The Deers. What was he thinking? What if Sujin got worried and tried to look for him? He knew for sure that Sujin could understand every single emotion on his face and yesterday he knew he didn’t try to conceal his feelings.

Thinking about it made his headache worse. What was he supposed to do n—

“Minhyun? Are you awake?”

Fuck.

Was it Minhyun’s mind playing tricks on him or did he really recognize that voice? It sounded huskier than the one in his memory, but it sounded familiar nonetheless.

Fuck fuck fuck.

If he wasn’t so hungover, he would’ve tried to open his eyes and see where he had spent the night at. Alas, even under his eyelids, the outside light felt a little too bright that he feared he might puke or make his headache worse if he did.

Minhyun groaned to acknowledge the question instead.

“Can you get up? I have some things to make the hangover better.”

The voice sounded so close, way closer than the first words he heard. Once again, it was familiar enough that Minhyun wouldn't have missed the identity under normal circumstances. Too bad Minhyun couldn't even open his eyes right then.

"You can keep your eyes closed. Come on, I'll help prop you up."

Then, Minhyun felt a pair of warm hands pulling him and propping him up against a stack of pillows. It almost felt like he was a child again, getting sick from the flu and having either his parents or Sujin to take care of him.

“Here, drink this.”

The next thing Minhyun felt was the cold rim of a glass pressed against his lips. Without opening his eyes to even check who this kind stranger was, Minhyun obeyed and gulped down the weird concoction in one go.

He grimaced as something in the vial burned his throat, but the unease in his stomach started to gradually subside. Not long after that, the light no longer bothered him, but he felt drowsy so he still kept his eyes closed.

"Go back to sleep, Minhyun."

So he did.

  
  
⚘⚘⚘  
  


How many hours had he been knocked out for? The next time Minhyun woke up, the headache was no longer because of the hangover. He's still where he last woke up, but the light seemed brighter and there's life bustling outside the room he’s in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, did the kids wake you up?"

After hearing that voice for the nth time that day, the cogs in Minhyun's head finally clicked as his eyes shot open. He immediately got up from where he was lying down; only to meet gazes with a bewildered looking Jonghyun standing beside the doorway with another person.

A cheeky looking young man with wide eyes grinned. He was previously having a conversation with Jonghyun. "Go now, your Prince Charming is awake."

Suddenly, Minhyun got back to his senses with a dozen alarms blaring inside his head. What had transpired last night? Where was he? Why was Jonghyun there?

Jonghyun closed the door after rolling his eyes and ushering the young man out. Now there’s only the two of them in the room.

It was… awkward.

“How are you feeling?”

It seemed that Minhyun hadn’t fully recovered yet, as he zoned out and didn’t realize when Jonghyun had walked up to him. He was surprised when the wedding coordinator suddenly appeared right in front of his field of vision.

“Uh,” Minhyun let out incorrigibly, “I feel fine.”

Jonghyun hummed and raised his hand to check Minhyun’s condition, only to reel back when he thought he almost overstepped a boundary.

“Pardon me,” Jonghyun said then, gently placing the back of his hand against Minhyun’s forehead.

Minhyun didn’t know where to look, having Jonghyun’s face right in front of his, so he just focused all of his senses to the warmth Jonghyun’s hand was conducting.

“Do you still feel dizzy?” Jonghyun’s voice was softer than ever, like he’s talking to an infant instead of a client.

Minhyun shook his head as an answer. “I told you, I’m fine.”

The gaze turned concerned. “Are you not going to lie down again? You don’t exactly look that fine.”

“I…” Minhyun contemplated for a second.

Oh.

Oh no.

Minhyun’s eyes widened as he tried to stand up. “How was the engagement party? God, I haven’t told Sujin anything since I left. I should get back to the company now, can you tell me where we are so I can go back? Where’s my phone....”

“Slow down.” Jonghyun shot up at Minhyun’s attempt to flee the scene and pressed his palms firmly against Minhyun’s shoulders, commanding him to sit back down. “It went well. I texted Ms. Hwang about your whereabouts after I brought you back here.”

“She’s not looking for me, right?” The gaze Minhyun sported was of worry, his heart crumbling at the thought of messing up something so important.

Minhyun took a deep breath and pressed his palms against his eyelids. “God, I messed up her engagement party. Why am I so selfish? I shouldn’t have worried her like that.”

“Hey.”

Minhyun didn’t see it, but a pair of gentle hands reached out to his arms and pulled them away. When he opened his eyes to look, he saw Jonghyun smiling. It was as gentle as Jonghyun had been talking since earlier. There’s still that pang of guilt in Minhyun’s chest, but seeing the smile made his heart feel a little more at ease, at peace.

It made sense how Jonghyun could inflict these feelings on Minhyun. He could read people’s gestures and speeches, so it would be a given that he’d know what to do with any case of bursting human emotions.

Jonghyun kept his gaze locked with Minhyun’s. “You didn’t ruin anything. In fact, you helped me with the preparations so you indirectly made her happy yesterday.”

It’s not completely true, but there’s something about Jonghyun that insisted Minhyun to will away the guilt.

“You weren’t okay yesterday and that’s okay.” Jonghyun tried to push Minhyun back to the couch he’d been lying on for the past hours.

“I still have to go back to the company,” Minhyun whispered, almost too small for Jonghyun to hear.

“No.” Jonghyun’s voice was firm and laced with an air of finality.

There’s something in Minhyun that wanted to obey Jonghyun’s orders without even questioning or fighting it. He really would love to stay; he still felt like shit and Jonghyun’s couch felt like the warmest, most comfortable place in the world right then, but he still had work to do and—

Minhyun wanted to stand up and insist that he had to go, but Jonghyun was already walking away.

“The kids are going out to get food, do you prefer cream soup or rice porridge?” Jonghyun asked, eyes trained on the phone on his hand before looking back up at Minhyun. “I’m not allowing you to eat anything weird yet.”

And who was Jonghyun to forbid Minhyun from doing things normal people did? Minhyun knew Jonghyun was in the middle of taking care of him, but was this measure of concern really necessary? They were just… strangers… weren’t they?

“You seem like a cream soup kind of guy, Minhyun.” Jonghyun grinned, voice going back to his normal one albeit the formal tone missing in the way he got comfortable with calling Minhyun by name.

Minhyun didn’t mind it the slightest bit. “I am, actually.” and he also didn’t mind the fact that he’s going back to being comfortable under the blanket draped over him and the ever inviting couch under him.

Jonghyun raised his eyebrows and hummed in satisfaction. “Cream soup it is, then.”

From where Minhyun was situated, he could see Jonghyun sitting down in front of a neat looking desk—probably his work desk—and hovering his eyes over the personal computer set up on it.

There’s a question at the back of Minhyun’s head. “So, what made you start calling me by my name?”

Jonghyun’s gaze strayed from the illuminated screen and to Minhyun’s figure curling in on himself. “I saved you yesterday, I think I earned the pass.”

At first, Minhyun thought the coordinator was serious, but the words were too light and the smile on the latter’s lips gave it away. Of course, it was just a jest.

“Pardon me for being forward, but calling you Mr. Hwang tires me and I feel like we’re past that stage.”

Those words were blunt and Minhyun was surprised Jonghyun could say it so casually to a client while sitting on his work desk, legs propped up on the chair, barefeet, barefaced, with an attire that looked like… he’s not the epitome of fashion anymore. Now that Minhyun noticed, Jonghyun was wearing a worn out shirt with a pair of shorts, something someone would wear at home.

It felt like intruding into a space Minhyun wasn’t allowed permission to invade just yet, but it almost felt right.

“I think it’s fine.” Minhyun decided, which brought a sincere smile to Jonghyun’s lips.

For a few moments after that, Minhyun didn’t bother Jonghyun with any trivial questions like why Jonghyun was wearing clothes like that in his company. Minhyun was only assuming, but with there being a work desk and that young man on the door earlier, this couldn’t be Jonghyun’s house.

Or it could be and that young man was Jonghyun’s kid with the way Jonghyun kept saying ‘the kids’.

Minhyun shook off that thought.

It was terribly rude of Minhyun to just lie down on someone’s couch in said someone’s workroom to stare at the ceiling without saying anything. He couldn’t bother Jonghyun’s work, though. At the same time, he also shouldn’t be prolonging his stay there.

“What time is it?” Minhyun finally relented to the deafening silence and attempted on reconnecting back to the world.

“It’s two in the afternoon,” came Jonghyun’s reply, followed by the sound of clicks and clacks of fingers against the keyboard.

The last thing he remembered about yesterday was stepping into The Deers at around the same time. Had he been knocked out for that long? It explained why he felt the terrible headache earlier, he must’ve slept for too long.

A knock resounded at the door. Both heads turned to the door on reflex, while Jonghyun promptly jumped from where he was seated to get the door, voicing out a faint “I’ll get that”.

Minhyun observed Jonghyun as the latter opened the door and the young man from earlier popped up with another person on the doorway. His vision was mostly obstructed by Jonghyun, but he could still see the two people grinning widely while giving a bag of food to Jonghyun. They conducted a little hushed conversation until Jonghyun almost literally kicked them out from his doorway.

“Your food has arrived!” Jonghyun announced cheerfully, pivoting on his foot to grin at Minhyun.

It cued Minhyun to sit back up. “That was fast.”

“It’s just right beside the company and they ran to get there.” Jonghyun walked closer to Minhyun and sat ever so casually on the coffee table in front of the couch.

How was Jonghyun being so improper like this? Not that Minhyun was judging, he’s just curious about how Jonghyun would know whether Minhyun would mind about him doing all of those things in front of him.

“Here you go.” Jonghyun stood up and put a carton bowl of cream soup on the table along with a plastic spoon. “You don’t need me to feed you, right?”

Minhyun snorted and offered a smile. “Of course not.” He then took the bowl and spoon. “Thank you, how much is it?”

But Jonghyun waved him off. “I’m repaying you for the expensive ass beer I drank on New Year’s Eve.”

Before Minhyun could protest, Jonghyun already glared at him, making any form of protest die in his throat without ever getting out.

“Thank you again,” Minhyun said instead, knowing that it would be futile to make a fuss about it. He just had to repay Jonghyun again later, right?

“No problem.”

Without any warning, Jonghyun plopped down on the couch next to Minhyun and opened his own box of food. It’s a Chinese takeout.

Without realizing it himself, Minhyun scoffed and it earned a curious glance from Jonghyun.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.” Minhyun saw the confusion on Jonghyun’s face. “I’m just reminded of that time you said I have an excellent taste for liking Chinese takeout and that you like them too.”

For a few seconds, Jonghyun’s eyebrows furrowed, making him look equal parts confused and adorably silly. _That’s_ another new emotion for Minhyun to witness. Was this what it felt like to make progress on a friendship Minhyun didn’t even plan on doing? It just flowed nonetheless.

Then, Jonghyun’s mind clicked before long. He seemed impressed. “Oh, how do you still remember that?”

Minhyun smiled, almost proud at himself for something so stupid. “I tend to remember unimportant things.”

The coordinator hummed in acknowledgement as silence fell over them. Each of them were busy with the food in hand, Jonghyun looking a little distracted about something. It gave Minhyun a chance to think with a clearer head.

Thinking about it, Minhyun wasn’t even in his party attire. He’s in another set of clothes altogether, similar to the set Jonghyun was wearing right now, but better looking. All of this… Jonghyun shouldn’t even have to do it for Minhyun. For all it’s worth, Jonghyun was paid to organize Sujin’s wedding, not babysit the bride’s hungover little brother.

This was… way beyond anyone’s responsibility. It’s also too much for a formal hospitality someone could ever offer in their lives. Jonghyun was too kind. How did he even find Minhyun in the first place? It couldn’t just be that strong gut feeling of his, could it?

It was Minhyun who broke the silence first. “So, what happened yesterday?”

Jonghyun turned to look at Minhyun in the midst of chewing a piece of egg. After gulping it down, he smiled. “Long story short, I worried when you dashed out after that… _incident_ at the dome. I waited for the party to end so I could direct my staff to do the cleaning up. I know it sounds like I’m deserting my job, I’m sorry, but I just couldn’t really wait any longer than that.”

Jonghyun had worried about him that much?

“I figured if there’s any place someone in that predicament would go to, it would be somewhere they could get drunk. The only place I know I’ve seen you drink is The Deers, so I went there.” Jonghyun smiled. “My luck prevailed.”

“You were way too wasted and the barista was worrying about you, so I thought I’d take you home.” Jonghyun’s eyebrows furrowed. “But then I don’t know where you live, I couldn’t possibly bring you to your company in fear of ruining your image, and asking you was way out of the question.

“Taking you to my abode would be inappropriate, so here you are in my workroom in my company.” Jonghyun grimaced a little. “I’m so sorry that it’s messy.”

“It’s…” Was Jonghyun messing with him? The room was extremely neat, everything seemed to be in place except for the big polar bear plushie sitting all alone in the corner of the room. “It’s not even messy.”

Jonghyun laughed a crisp laugh then, a mocking tone evident but not directed at Minhyun. “Not the room. Me.”

Right. Of course.

Minhyun didn’t debate him on that; he just continued eating in silence until there’s nothing left in his bowl. It’s the best food he’d ever tasted for awhile, but maybe he just imagined it because he’d been feeling horrible for the past hours.

When Jonghyun also finished with his food, Minhyun took all of their trash and put them in a plastic bag, ignoring Jonghyun’s protest of “Don’t even think about it, I’m the one taking care of you!”

In the end, Jonghyun was still the one who took the plastic bag to a trash bin outside the room after almost fighting Minhyun on it. The latter could only watch when Jonghyun walked back into the room and sat in front of his work desk in his previous position.

The subsequent silence was almost deafening, save for the sound of footsteps going back and forth outside the room. Though Minhyun knew how quiet Jonghyun could get when he had something to do, he still wasn’t used to it. He’s more used to a talking Jonghyun, all happy but sometimes wistful, always making a silly joke out of something while also spouting some deep words.

If Minhyun hadn’t known Jonghyun was this kind, he sure thought so right then. They were barely friends, Jonghyun didn’t have any sort of responsibility towards Minhyun, and it would have been alright had Jonghyun let him wander alone in the bar without anyone to take him home. The series of events was stupid and Jonghyun could’ve focused on the engagement party and celebrate with the team about the success of it, but here the coordinator was, babysitting a man his age who was supposed to be his client.

The act of kindness was unnecessarily overboard, but it’s not unwelcome. Minhyun could use a little care in his state of heartbreak, but being treated like he’s made of glass had made him realize how fragile he was. Perhaps this was why he forgot how to go about his life properly for a week after Seongwu left.

In which, thinking about it, he hadn’t thought about Seongwu since the moment he first woke up, even after having a nightmare about the man.

“I shouldn’t prolong my stay,” Minhyun said, trying again.

The only thing Minhyun got in reply was an unamused stare from Jonghyun who silently dared him to elaborate on the reason why the coordinator should release him from his office and into the wild.

“You’ve been too kind, I can’t possibly repay all of this.” Minhyun gestured around him, trying to convey how kind Jonghyun was being. “And I have to go back to the company.”

“In case you haven’t realized,” Jonghyun started, voice as unamused as his face, chin resting on his palm. “It’s Sunday.”

It’s… Sunday?

God, how much had Minhyun drank yesterday? But of course, the engagement party was on Saturday.

Seeing the disoriented look on Minhyun’s face, Jonghyun’s gaze softened. “I could really let you go, but since I remember a certain conversation where you hinted that you don’t like staying at home alone, I insist that you stay here.”

The offer was tempting, truly, but Minhyun couldn’t possibly take advantage of Jonghyun’s hospitality. He also hated the silence enveloping them, it made him feel lonely despite having another human’s presence.

“Say, Jonghyun.”

The coordinator’s eyes lit up, expression genuinely surprised at how Minhyun had casually called him by name like that. Minhyun liked that look.

Jonghyun straightened his back. “What is it?”

“Humor me something, then, if you’re keeping me captive.” Minhyun grinned, but ultimately making the expression awkward as it didn’t match his still pale figure.

“What?” Jonghyun raised his eyebrows as he leaned into his desk. “You’re Rapunzel now?”

Minhyun scoffed. “Yes, so humor me.”

“Taking advantage of my kindness, I see.”

When did they get this close? Overnight? Could a day really change something?

“I just want you to tell me what you wanted to say yesterday.” Minhyun fidgeted with his blanket, suddenly feeling small and vulnerable again, like his child self asking for a bedtime story from his mother.

A smile was what Minhyun got in return. It was warm, a feeling so out of place it felt like seeing a sunflower in the middle of snow heaps and ice. Minhyun could get used to this; the unprecedented acts and hopeful words, the presence of a person willing to go out of their way to make him feel when he hadn’t been capable of emotions except for sadness and spite, and the unspoken promises of a next time.

Jonghyun ended up not only telling his day to day work as a wedding coordinator and some past anecdotes, he also told Minhyun about the other coordinators and their corresponding Olympians along with the shenanigans going down in the office every single day.

For the first time in a while, Minhyun could laugh freely and _feel_. Nothing about Jonghyun was ordinary and certainly nothing about the bubbling in Minhyun’s chest was also ordinary, but Minhyun dismissed it as the aftertaste of his hangover.

By the time Minhyun really had to go, he was actually reluctant about it, but Jonghyun’s smile and spoken promise of a next time was enough to make Minhyun smile in return and take a step outside the office.

It felt like the start of something, but Minhyun couldn't figure out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "believe me, my dear  
> breaking up is easy  
> without you in my life, i can go on  
> but erasing all the memories we had  
> is the hardest thing to do for me"  
> rizky febian, mikha tambayong - berpisah itu mudah
> 
> happy weekend and have a nice day everyone💕
> 
> word count: 3.8k


	7. flowers for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _From: Kim Jonghyun_   
>  _Title: [Re: Pre-Nuptials]_   
>  _Mr. Hwang Minhyun! Don't forget that we're meeting my favorite florist today at ten. We'll meet at the bus stop near it and head there together. Don't be late!_

Minhyun remembered how there used to be a time when he only answered Jonghyun’s email with boring templates, the options ranging from “Thank you for the updates” to something like “I’ve received it, thank you.” Now, whenever a new update pinged his notifications, Minhyun would read them carefully, go over the details, and make a summary for Sujin to read. Afterwards, he would reply to them with a friendly greeting and a somewhat polite “How are you?” every once in a while.

Jonghyun always replied back with an almost as polite variations of “I’m alright!” and sometimes, if Minhyun was lucky, the coordinator would reply with a longer text saying how he’s energized to work on designs or how exhausted he was on some particular days when he had to help the other coordinators. Those replies amused Minhyun, how he could hear Jonghyun’s voice in the words he read and how he longed to hear it in person every single time. Alas, he didn’t have any reason to meet Jonghyun outside of working for the wedding.

Today, Minhyun’s luck decided to change.

_From: Kim Jonghyun_ _  
__Title: [Re: Pre-Nuptials]_

_Mr. Hwang Minhyun! Don’t forget that we’re meeting my favorite florist today at ten. We’ll meet at the bus stop near it and head there together. Don’t be late!_

It sounded more like an invitation between friends to go out instead of an official meeting for business. Minhyun didn’t notice as he sat there on his work desk one fine Tuesday, smiling widely at his laptop screen. This was the much needed break he'd been wanting these past days.

The process went as it usually would; him changing into a more suitable outfit to go outside, bidding goodbye to Wonyoung, and enjoying the ride there—except this time he’s on a bus and it's spring.

"Hello Mr. Hwang Minhyun," was the first thing Minhyun heard upon getting off the bus, followed by, "Never thought I'd see you out of a suit."

Settling for an unbuttoned checkered button-up shirt with a T-shirt inside and a pair of jeans wasn't exactly Minhyun's initial idea, but it's spring and it's Jonghyun he's meeting.

(So what if it’s Jonghyun? It’s still for business, so why did he opt for a casual get-up?)

Minhyun smiled. "You've seen me in a shirt and sweatpants, Mr. Kim."

Lying down on Jonghyun's sofa nonetheless. Hungover, face completely unpresentable, the situation unprofessional in every way possible.

The grin in return was an amused one. "This time it’s of your own volition, back then it was me forcing you to change in a _very_ drunken state.”

Minhyun’s nose scrunched up. “Please don’t remind me about that.”

Jonghyun mock gasped. “You started it!”

Minhyun shrugged before Jonghyun hit his upper arm, making him chuckle a little. They walked on towards the direction of the flower shop afterwards.

Since it’s not winter anymore, Jonghyun also opted for thinner clothing. He’s wearing a long sleeved white satin shirt paired with pastel green culotte, making Minhyun wonder how he could pull off such a look with utter ease.

The flower shop wasn’t far at all, it only took them five minutes to arrive. It’s a surprise to Minhyun when he laid eyes upon a relatively small flower shop with a sign that reads _W Flower Shop_ and a pretty display arrangement of fake flowers in front of it. Knowing Jonghyun, Minhyun expected something more… fancy. Instead, he was met with a modest exterior for once.

The inside was just as humble; arrangement displays and buckets of different flowers lined up on shelves, all colorful but still complementing each other. The bell ringing above the door when they entered signalled the incoming rush of so many different scents attacking their noses. It's overwhelming, but nice.

"Ah, welcome!"

A bright and cheery voice matched an equally bright man their age, carrying a fresh batch of red roses across the space. Oddly, the face was unfamiliar to both of the newcomers.

Jonghyun looked amused. “Did Dongho finally give up on this flower shop?”

The man blinked as if thinking about something before it clicked. “Oh! You must be Kim Jonghyun from Neu Esté, right? Boss is tending to his cacti at the greenhouse, I’ll go get him.”

The man put the batch of roses on the counter and disappeared into a back corridor.

Minhyun turned to look at Jonghyun. “So, that wasn’t the _favorite florist_ you were talking about?”

“No.” Jonghyun frowned a little. “Did he say boss? I don’t remember Dongho having any recruits since the beginning of time.”

It took only a few moments for the man to come back, still with a bright smile, now accompanied by a brutish looking man in a pair of jeans and a sleeveless undershirt revealing tattoos going up his arms and a few beneath the semi-transparent fabric. If Minhyun met the man anywhere else other than the flower shop, he’d be scared. Especially with that scowl the man had on his face.

But then, said man smiled and all of a sudden, that impression of him being a part of the local gang disappeared.

“Jonghyun! Long time no see.” The man, whom Minhyun assumed was named Dongho, made a beeline towards Jonghyun to hug him.

“Well, you’ve been busy.” Jonghyun returned the hug for a short minute.

When the two pulled away, Jonghyun patted Minhyun’s shoulder with eyes still trained on Dongho. “This is the client’s brother, Mr. Hwang Minhyun.”

Minhyun offered a smile and his hand for Dongho to shake. The latter took it and shook it firmly. Dongho was definitely as strong as he looked.

“And this is Kang Dongho, my favorite florist.” Jonghyun grinned.

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Hwang.” The smile on Dongho’s face had now widened, making Minhyun wonder how such a sweet smiling face could produce the scowl Dongho sported earlier.

“Likewise.”

Dongho turned to look at Jonghyun. “I see that you need my service for another wedding.”

“And I see that you have a recruit now.” Jonghyun crossed his arms.

The recruit seemed to hear that as he glanced curiously from behind a pot of daisies. Dongho turned to look at him and grinned.

For a second there, Minhyun swore he saw blush creeping up Dongho’s neck and tinting his ears. The grin turned into a soft smile as he turned back to look at the two customers.

“I’m getting old and I just thought I need someone to help me around here.” Dongho shrugged. “His name is Minki, by the way.”

The recruit, Minki, waved. “Hello! Am I supposed to be in on this affair?” His hands went back to working on the daisies, putting the same colored fresh batch in a bucket.

Minki seemed alright. Like a cute kid getting lost in a flower shop, or an actual fairy guarding the flowers from evil gnomes. Either way, Dongho and Minki looked like opposites. Though, Minhyun couldn’t shake off the feeling that there’s something more than meets the eye.

Dongho raised an eyebrow. “Didn’t you say it yourself that you wanted to design the flower setups for the wedding?”

Minhyun noticed how Minki stopped his handwork for a split second as his eyes lit up. “Oh? You were serious about letting me do it?”

The only thing Minki got as an answer was Dongho’s fond roll of eyes and a motion of his head to come over.

“Well, you’re not that old,” Jonghyun commented, “You’re my age and I’m not old.”

“Minki is our age and he’s the only one looking young enough to pass as someone in their early twenties.” When Minki stood beside Dongho, he rested an arm across Minki’s shoulder—the view was odd to Minhyun, how they seemed so natural like that despite Dongho being the boss and Minki his recruit. “In which, we’re all not that young anymore.”

The recruit looked a bit startled at his boss’ gesture, but he recomposed himself pretty quickly after. “What do you want me to do, Boss?”

“Hello, Minki.” Jonghyun directed his smile at him. “I have here my grand design of the whole hall.”

The one thing Minhyun didn’t realize was that Jonghyun brought a little pouch with his tablet inside. He took it out, put in his password, and opened an application where he kept all of his wedding designs. Minhyun saw the amazed look on Minki’s face when Jonghyun showed him how to navigate the application, but Minhyun himself wasn’t too interested in the conversation. So, Minhyun decided to look around the shop for the flowers.

For the record, Minhyun wasn’t someone who admired flowers that much to familiarize himself with the names and meanings. He knew roses, but everyone knew roses. He knew orchids, but he’s sure everyone had them in their house garden.

Regardless, Minhyun liked flowers enough to appreciate the abundance of them lined up in front of his face, placed in pots and buckets with their names in a little card. It’s lovely, being able to see the many kinds of flowers and recognizing their names. Back then in Youngmin’s dome, there were many flowers but their names escaped even Youngmin himself.

“Hey, Mr. Hwang Minhyun.”

Upon hearing Jonghyun’s voice, Minhyun turned around, about to ask why it took him only a few moments to explain the details to the florists. However, he stopped midway because,

“Don’t move.” Jonghyun put on a look of concentration while trying to fit a flower stem through one of Minhyun’s shirt’s buttonholes.

It’s amusing to see, but the frown on Jonghyun’s face disappeared soon after as he managed to pull the stem through to make it look like only the flower head was attached to the shirt.

Minhyun raised an eyebrow. “And this is?”

Jonghyun beamed a smile. “An amaryllis, Sir.”

Minhyun moved to touch the petals and felt it under his fingers. He thought he saw a bunch of them while walking past the displays. This one became his favorite in an instant, though. The flower was white in color, with tinges of pink across the petals. It’s one of the prettier one; maybe Sujin would love them in her flower arrangements.

“So, what do you know about flowers, anyway?” Jonghyun asked, walking past Minhyun and through the aisle of more flower displays.

Minhyun followed him. “I know that people give roses to their loved ones.”

At least, Minhyun remembered a time when someone used to randomly send him a singular white rose with a note attached to it. They had always made him smile, because the sender _always_ knew when Minhyun needed it the most.

Jonghyun scrunched up his nose. “I hate red roses.”

The bold statement surprised and amused Minhyun at the same time, invoking a little unexpected chuckle out of him. Minhyun thought Jonghyun would be someone who knew a lot about flowers and loved every kind of it. It turned out, Minhyun wasn’t as good as Jonghyun at making assumptions.

“Why?” Minhyun took the liberty to ask.

As soon as Jonghyun saw a bunch of red roses on a bucket, he took one and twirled it between his fingers. “It’s overrated.”

Minhyun raised an eyebrow.

“I like white roses better.” Jonghyun grinned. “My history teacher in high school explained this to the whole class once. Red roses and white roses convey different kinds of love. Red conveys more of that lust-like love, the fiery passion, the ambition to make them yours.”

Jonghyun moved to pick a lonely thorn accidentally left on the stem after dethorning. “White is the sincere kind of love, the one you feel when you just want them to be happy, even if it’s without you.”

For some reason, Minhyun hated it. He didn’t feel it, didn’t know how to be happy seeing the one he loved smiling and laughing in someone else’s arms. Shouldn’t it make sense that if you love someone, you’d want to spend the rest of your life with them?

‘If you love someone, let them go.’ Or, at least, that’s what everyone kept on saying. Minhyun did let go. But he wouldn’t have done it if he didn’t have to.

Perhaps it’s selfish. It’s selfish and Minhyun shouldn’t feel that way. Perhaps he had to learn how to love.

But, it’s not like there’s a handbook on how to love someone in the most proper way possible.

“So, you like white roses?” Minhyun was more of a yellow rose kind of guy—and there’s a bucket of them beside him, so he took one.

“Yes.” Jonghyun had his gaze on the yellow rose, but it didn’t quite look like Jonghyun appreciated its existence. “Ah, the friendzone flower.”

Minhyun had to laugh at that. “Excuse me?”

“You see.” Jonghyun waved his hand around to try to explain. “I mean, it’s a _rose_ , but it means friendship. It’s a damn _rose_ , you give roses to your lovers and crushes and this one particular rose decides that it wants to be a friendship flower.”

It left Minhyun grinning like an idiot. What was Jonghyun’s deal with roses? Minhyun didn’t mind the display of Jonghyun’s little rant at all, but it’s like Jonghyun wanted to fight the roses’ whole lineage.

“But I don’t know anymore friendship flowers.” Minhyun shrugged. “So, this one’s for you.”

Instead of putting it through a buttonhole on Jonghyun’s shirt, Minhyun slipped it in the space between the uppermost button and the one below it. Jonghyun looked amused when they had matching out-of-place flowers on their shirts.

“But, wait.” Jonghyun’s eyes widened. “Does this mean I’m your friend now?”

Instead of answering normally, Minhyun stuttered as his ears tinged pink. It made Jonghyun chuckle.

Minhyun cleared his throat. “I think you earned it.”

“I saved your ass, I think I did more than just _earn it_.”

The flower shop felt like a nice place for lovers to linger around and exchange silly banters. It had a romantic vibe somehow, despite the relatively homey feel—or maybe that’s why. And here Minhyun was, standing between shelves of flowers, face to face with Jonghyun, and everything couldn’t have felt more right.

“Mr. Kim!”

Jonghyun turned around to look at Minki and right then, Minhyun’s imagination crumbled.

“Yes, Minki?” Jonghyun made his way back to the two florists, one hand pulling Minhyun with him—it startled Minhyun, as he didn’t expect to be dragged into the affairs.

They had moved to the counter now, flower magazines and documentation lined up with Jonghyun’s tablet on it. There were also a few sheets of paper and several colored pencils for Minki to sketch out his thoughts.

“So, I have an idea.” Minki clasped his hands together. “But first, wow Mr. Kim, this looks like a very big wedding and I appreciate you for coordinating it. It must be hard.”

Jonghyun shrugged. “I have my friends to help. Especially this guy right here.”

Minhyun didn’t expect to get a jab of hand to his chest to indicate that he actually helped with the wedding. The only thing he did was commenting on Jonghyun’s designs and choosing between Jonghyun’s options of things.

From the corner of his eyes, Minhyun saw Dongho grinning at Jonghyun while the latter ignored him in favor of looking at Minki’s design. Then, there’s another roll of eyes from Dongho as he knew that Jonghyun saw him but decided to disregard the look.

“So, the idea is that I’m going to cover a whole lot of the place with white flowers of many kinds.” Minki zoomed in on the hall design on Jonghyun’s tablet, pointing at a few areas in particular. “Because honestly, this place really needs something to color it up a little.”

Jonghyun nodded as Minhyun listened along to their little discussion.

Dongho leaned on the counter and stared at Minki with a lazy grin. “White doesn’t really color anything up.”

In retaliation, Minki glared at his boss. “No, but the peach and purplish accent in between the whites will do just fine.”

Dongho raised an eyebrow and motioned for Minki to go on.

“Mr. Kim here told me that peach and purple are the main colors of the palette, but if we put peach and purple colored flowers everywhere, they wouldn’t look elegant. Hence the white flowers.” Minki smiled excitedly. “So, what do you think?”

“Exactly my thought!” Jonghyun tapped on his tablet screen. “Except I’m not a florist so I don’t know which flowers would fit and where exactly I have to put them.”

“I think I’m going for the general flowers people have for weddings. Roses, myrtle, marguerites, ranunculus, baby’s breaths, peonies.” Minki shrugged. “People are not really interested in flowers so they won’t pay attention to what the flowers are.”

“Noted.”

Sensing the conversation coming to a halt, Minhyun piped in. “May I have a request?”

Minki nodded. “Go on, Mr. Hwang!”

“I happen to like this flower Jonghyun put on my shirt.” Minhyun gestured to the flower head popping out of his shirt. “He said it’s called amaryllis? It’s pretty, can you put it somewhere on the altar or stage for the bride?”

“Ah, radiant beauty, of course!” Minki reached over the counter to touch the petal of the flower, then turned to look at Dongho. “I can now proudly say that I’ve been learning flower meanings, Boss!”

At Minki’s remark, Minhyun raised an eyebrow. He noticed the cheeky grin Dongho sent towards Jonghyun and how Jonghyun glared back to shut whatever it was Dongho wanted to say. Minki took note of the request and immediately thought of the perfect spot to place a possible batch of amaryllis on the hall.

Jonghyun cleared his throat as Dongho kept his grin intact. “That should be perfectly fine, right, Minki? I saw some pretty peach shade of that flower when I walked along the shelves earlier.”

Minki nodded. “That is actually a perfect idea, thank you Mr. Hwang.”

“Is there anything else?” Dongho asked, now resting his cheek on his palm, still looking amused as ever.

“If there’s nothing else, I think I’m actually done with the flower arrangements.” Minki tidied up the paper sheets he left scattered on the counter. “Just tell us when you want to visit the place, I’m going to have to take a look.”

“One thing.” Minhyun smiled. “How much does this flower cost?”

When Minhyun pointed to the flower on Jonghyun’s shirt, Jonghyun was surprised. “Wait, you don’t mean to take the flower, do you?”

“No.” Minhyun stared at Jonghyun incredulously. “You’re taking it.”

For the record, Dongho’s fake cough sounded so fake that Jonghyun had to glare at him again and Minki purposefully smacked Dongho’s back to supposedly make him feel better. The combination of these three people seemed amusing to Minhyun.

“Payment is this way, Sir.” Minki gestured for Minhyun to follow him to the other side of the counter.

Following Minki to the register, Minhyun took a glance at the coordinator and the boss florist. To Minhyun’s observation, it seemed that those two were close friends. Perhaps it’s the way their banter flowed, even after Dongho said that it had been a long time since they’d last seen each other.

“So, who is Mr. Kim to you, Mr. Hwang?”

When Minhyun turned to look at Minki, he stared confusedly. “I’m sorry?”

Minki smiled sheepishly while inputting numbers into the register. “The flower is supposed to mean something, no?”

Minhyun looked down at his shirt and found the flower still there, unmoving except for the fact that he kept fiddling with the stem underneath his shirt. “Jonghyun just likes being like that. I doubt he knows the flower’s meaning anyway.”

A hum was heard from Minki, a smile tugged at his lips—Minhyun wasn’t sure what he’s supposed to make of that. “Alright, just the rose and the amaryllis then?”

Some bouquets on display beside the counter caught Minhyun’s attention before he managed to reach into his back pocket and take out his wallet. He’s reminded of something.

“Say, what do you usually put in a bouquet for a grave?”

Minki looked surprised at Minhyun’s question, fingers stopping in their tracks over the register, lips already forming the answer out of muscle memory before his brain could catch up. “Mostly baby’s breaths and forget-me-nots.”

When Minhyun didn’t say anything in return, Minki was concerned. “Why?”

“Oh.” Minhyun smiled. “I just remember that I haven’t visited my parents in a while.”

Minki’s face fell. “Would you like me to make a bouquet for you?”

“I would like two, please.”

“Is there any special request?”

“Make them as pretty as you can.”

The florist nodded and left the register to fetch some flowers, while Minhyun was left standing around. Now that he realized the shop was silent safe for Jonghyun and Dongho’s hushed conversations, Minhyun got carried off to his own thoughts.

Honestly, after letting everything out to Jonghyun on New Year’s Eve, Minhyun felt better about the whole situation. He would always miss his parents. Even though life still had so much more to offer, that lingering memory would always be there. But, they’re no longer holding him back.

Minhyun felt better, felt more free about his feelings.

Some things were still muddled, but time was supposed to heal. Minhyun would be fine one day, even if that day wasn’t today.

“Here you go, Mr. Hwang.”

The two bouquets were pretty, just how Minhyun wanted them to be. Minki made the colors click, complementing each other perfectly.

“Thank you, Minki.” Minhyun took them from Minki’s hands and smiled.

Minki returned the smile. “Would that be all?”

“Yes, thank you.”

After Minhyun paid for the flowers, the two went back to where Jonghyun and Dongho were.

Jonghyun was confused to see the two bouquets in Minhyun’s hands at first, but the moment he recognized the forget-me-nots, he knew what Minhyun wanted to do.

“Let’s meet my parents?” Minhyun fiddled with the bouquets, addressing Jonghyun with his words.

“Yeah.” Jonghyun cleared his throat when his words came out hoarse. “Yeah, of course.”

The two said their goodbyes, leaving a wistful looking Minki and confused looking Dongho behind. Jonghyun stopped in his tracks when he realized he hadn’t paid for the amaryllis on Minhyun’s shirt, but Minhyun told him he had. It of course invited a protest from Jonghyun, but Minhyun insisted that he liked it so he’s keeping it. Jonghyun insisted on carrying one of the bouquets, though, and Minhyun let him.

There were questions Jonghyun wanted to ask, especially why Minhyun suddenly wanted to visit his parents’ grave and where the graves were, but words escaped him at that moment. He didn’t dare ask when Minhyun’s expression was a mix of so many things on one face.

When they walked past the bus stop from earlier, Jonghyun knew that the place shouldn’t be that far off. He remained silent as he walked beside Minhyun. Before long, they could see a cemetery off in the distance.

They soon reached the gates, walked inside, and to the southern side of the cemetery. It sent shivers down Jonghyun’s spine. Dealing with weddings on a daily basis meant that he never wandered off to the perimeters of graves. Especially with his family still here with him.

“Hello, Mom. Hello, Dad.”

Jonghyun saw Minhyun stopping between two graves and he immediately stood beside Minhyun.

“Do you pray, Jonghyun?” Minhyun whispered. “I’m not really a religious man, but I pray for my parents sometimes.”

“I do, actually.” Jonghyun clasped his hands together and closed his eyes.

For the record, Minhyun was surprised, but he let Jonghyun pray as he himself whispered a few prayers he was familiar with, ones his parents thought him when he was little. It’s not much, but Minhyun reckoned it would do his parents good up there.

When the two finished their prayers, Jonghyun was the first to put the bouquet on Mrs. Hwang’s grave. He smiled while doing so, patting the stone on the side before standing up again. Minhyun followed, as he put the flowers on his father’s grave.

Silence ensued for a few seconds as Jonghyun observed the look on Minhyun’s face. It’s surprisingly blank, even more emotionless than it usually was. It’s terrifying, but Jonghyun thought it was a given.

“Do you think they know Sujin is getting married?” Minhyun said, almost inaudible to Jonghyun but he heard it anyway. “To Aron, of all people. If they were here, they would’ve been elated.”

“Oh, they know.” Jonghyun didn’t know, he just knew that there were some things he wanted to believe so he just assumed they were right. “And they are happy.”

Minhyun turned to look at Jonghyun. “You think so?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you think they also know you’re the one coordinating her wedding?”

“I’m not so sure about that one.” Jonghyun smiled. “They haven’t got the chance to know me.”

Minhyun shrugged. “I think they know and they’re happy about it.”

Jonghyun turned to look at Minhyun and the expression Minhyun displayed was no longer as emotionless. There’s a little smile tugging at the corner of Minhyun’s lips, and that’s enough for Jonghyun to feel glad.

“Yeah?”

Minhyun nodded.

“If you say so, then.”

When the conversation came to a halt, Jonghyun took the opportunity to observe the gravestones. He read the names, the epitaph, and the date of death. It’s true that the two died in the same year despite it being of two different causes.

“Come on.” Minhyun started walking his way back to the entrance. “I’m starving, do you have any more recommendations up your sleeve?”

Jonghyun stared at the retreating back incredulously and started following. “I do, actually.”

And they left the cemetery side by side, leaving a part of Minhyun’s life to stay there for the rest of time. Jonghyun thought it was an honor that he could meet the parents of his client, and Minhyun was just grateful that he didn’t have to go there alone.

They ended up eating at one of the roadside stalls again and Jonghyun insisted on paying.

(“Next time it’s on me then.”

Minhyun didn’t know when it had become so natural for him to ask for a next time, but Jonghyun never seemed to have minded. Jonghyun only answered with a bright smile and Minhyun’s heart told himself that he wanted to keep that smile.

Whatever that could mean.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh look, baekren from ['twas a bud omen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871867) made their cameo asdjasfhsbdfjhjdc
> 
> hello, i am so sorry to say that this will be the last update for awhile because school): and i can barely write anything lately so i'm sorry. but please have a minhyun bringing jonghyun to meet his parents *coughs* see you sometimes later, i love you💕
> 
> word count: 4.3k


	8. taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _From: Sujin_   
>  _I don't really care about what cake flavor you end up getting, just please stay away from the ones that are too chocolatey._

It wasn’t a surprise to Minhyun when Sujin bid him goodbye around the beginning of April for her journey through Europe. What was it for? A pre-wedding photoshoot. Of course. Because the grand wedding would be incomplete without an equally-as-grand photoshoot.

The only thought Minhyun had on it was that Sujin would love Greece. Maybe The Netherlands too for the tulips. But he also thought that Sujin would enjoy her stay with Aron in every country they landed on. His sister was never picky about beautiful travel destinations, truly. Especially when she had her beloved by her side.

_From: Sujin_

_I don’t really care about what cake flavor you end up getting, just please stay away from the ones that are too chocolatey._

Sujin’s texts would come in random lately. Sometimes they’re comments on the wedding updates, sometimes they’re pictures of sceneries with Aron photobombing, a lot of times she’s making sure nobody had set the company on fire. It made Minhyun smile, how his sister was having fun with the wedding preparations so far; though he had to nag at her for worrying too much.

“When will she be back?” Jonghyun asked from beside him, eyes peering at the latest picture Sujin sent to Minhyun.

It’s mid-May, two months after they last met each other. During those times they didn’t meet, their correspondence became more and more informal.

( _From: Kim Jonghyun_

_Do you think I can bake a cake without blowing up the whole company?_

_From: Hwang Minhyun_

_No.)_

Having a friend like Jonghyun was nice, Minhyun thought. On some days when he felt tired or lethargic, he only had to hit Jonghyun up through e-mail and he’s instantly provided with entertainment. They’re not specifically entertainment, just Jonghyun jesting around or being his true self, but they’re enough to make Minhyun feel better.

“She’ll be home early June, I think.” Minhyun crossed his legs. “She can’t miss the dress fitting.”

They’re sitting side by side in a bakery of Jonghyun’s choice for cake tasting. The place was nice, with a modern interior, yet another expensive-looking place Jonghyun managed to familiarize himself with.

“Honestly, she’s lucky to get one of our best photographers for the photoshoot.” Jonghyun smiled. “The others’ works feel not quite right sometimes, but this one she’s taking on tour has a nice sense of aesthetics, I swear it almost feels trained.”

“You think so? Good for them, then.” Minhyun scrolled down a few official pictures and he internally agreed that the pictures taken were outstandingly beautiful.

Jonghyun nodded and fiddled with his fingers. “Anyway, we won’t get to meet the bakery’s owner today, they’re out of town for some business.”

Minhyun hummed. “Another friend of yours?”

“I honestly get to befriend this many people because of the work, it’s not the other way around.” Jonghyun shrugged. “Except Dongho, I’ve been friends with him since high school.”

Minhyun nodded, taking in the information. It’s not everyday he got to learn new things about Jonghyun.

Just then, a staff walked up to them with a little notepad in her grasp. “Excuse me, are you Mr. Kim Jonghyun?”

Jonghyun raised his arm. “That’s me.”

“We have the cake testers ready, you can follow me.”

Obeying the orders, Jonghyun tugged at Minhyun’s sleeve and they both stood up to follow. They walked across the shop to reach a door leading to another room. The new room was secluded; it contained a long table with a few chairs lined up. On top of the table were thirty something of cake slices on small plates. A person was waiting there with a smile.

“Well, hello there!” As the awaiting person greeted them, the staff excused herself out of the room.

“Hello.” Jonghyun offered one of his polite smiles, one hand pocketed and the other holding onto his tablet.

“My name is Lee Chaeyeon, I’m your guide here today.” She smiled, but it was soon replaced with a frown. “And I assume you guys are the ones getting engaged?”

Minhyun grinned as Jonghyun laughed politely. “Sadly, no.”

The words made Minhyun raise an eyebrow, lips curving up into an amused smile as he cleared his throat. “I’m Hwang Minhyun, the bride’s little brother.”

“And I’m Kim Jonghyun, the wedding coordinator.”

A blush made its way to Chaeyeon’s face as she felt embarrassed for assuming. “I’m sorry for the mistake, but welcome Mr. Kim and Mr. Hwang.”

Chaeyeon asked if the two wanted to sit, but seeing how they couldn’t really reach all of the cakes if they did, they opted to stay standing.

“Alright then, we have here all of the cakes our chefs can make. There’s a lot of flavor to choose from—is there anything you’re avoiding?” Chaeyeon herself remained standing out of respect to her guests.

Minhyun crossed his arms. “My sister specifically says she doesn’t want anything with too much chocolate.”

“That’s not a problem, we still have a lot of choices.” Chaeyeon smiled. “Is there anything in particular you want to taste first?”

“I don’t mind tasting all of them one by one.” Jonghyun tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Though, is there any weird flavor worth tasting?”

“I wouldn’t say weird, I’d say unique.” Chaeyeon walked along the table to look for a certain flavor. “We have rose cake.”

Minhyun raised his eyebrows at the name. “What, is that made of real roses?”

“It is!” Chaeyeon took the plate and two forks, passing them on to Jonghyun who’s closer. “I don’t know the exact way they made it, but it tastes nice.”

Minhyun took a fork from Jonghyun and moved to taste it. “Sujin will be so pissed if she finds out that I got her a flower cake for her wedding.”

Jonghyun wanted to comment on that, but before he could get the words out, he’s chewing on the cake and it’s…

“This is actually nice, though?” Jonghyun commented, “Ms. Hwang won’t be as pissed as you think she would be if you decide on this.”

Never in his life had Minhyun tasted a rose cake and it’s indeed nice. Though, honestly, he wouldn’t really know how a cake could taste bad. The rose cake tasted like… roses, oddly enough. Like the rose’s faint scent, but in the form of flavor and sweeter.

Chaeyeon smiled. “So, how is it?”

“I like it, but it might be too sweet.” Jonghyun glanced at Minhyun. “Don’t you think?”

“It is, actually.”

Chaeyeon took notes as she nodded along. “If you don’t like sweet ones, I have a few recommendations.”

“And they are?” Jonghyun put the plate back where it belonged, now with the rose cake half eaten.

“We have green tea and cheesecake if you would like those types.”

“Which one, Mr. Hwang Minhyun?” Jonghyun tapped his fingers on the table, looking at the cheesecake in front of him.

Minhyun scrunched up his nose. “Why should I choose?”

Jonghyun tsked. “I chose before, now it’s your turn.”

Minhyun looked at Chaeyeon. “We’ll have the green tea one, then.”

Chaeyeon nodded and took a plate off the table. “Here you go.”

Green tea tasted like… well, green tea. Though, the flavor was a bit too light for Minhyun’s taste. Minhyun thought green tea was supposed to taste strong and bitter, but with enough sweetness to make it perfect. Maybe it’s easier to do in drinks than cakes, but Minhyun still would choose something else.

“How is it, Mr. Minhyun?” Jonghyun blinked up at Minhyun.

One look at Minhyun’s face told Jonghyun that it was not the one. He told Chaeyeon that so she could take notes.

“What about cheesecake, then?” Jonghyun asked.

Minhyun tapped his chin as he leaned on the table, the other arm crossing in front of his chest. “Cheesecake for a wedding?” then a frown made itself present on his forehead.

“Not the most elegant choice, no.”

Mulling over the choices for a wedding cake, that’s not something Minhyun thought he would ever do in his life. He’s not much of a cake fan, but the sight of colorful cake slices in front of him still made him excited. It’s not because of the amusing sight of Jonghyun strutting around in his signature pastel colored pants and silk shirt, tasting lavender and thai tea flavored cakes, and frowning in contemplation after every bite before turning to Chaeyeon to voice out his thoughts.

Really, it’s not it. At least, that’s what his heart told him; even if his vision never exactly left Jonghyun and his lips were curled into a permanent state of a fond smile.

Having a friend like Jonghyun made Minhyun so much more grateful than he was before the man came into his life.

“Is bourbon and caramel out of the question?”

The playful lilt of Jonghyun’s voice brought Minhyun’s attention to the cake in question, which was on a plate held by Jonghyun right in front of him—when did he get there? Minhyun almost got cross-eyed looking at the plain colored cake in front of him; he had to step back a little.

“That’s one of the unique flavors we have in the shop!” Chaeyeon chirped, hands clasped together around her notepad. “Using alcohol to make cakes is a common thing, but this is one of the bakery’s specialties.”

“Actually,” Minhyun frowned. “That might be a good idea. Bourbon is elegant.”

“Bourbon is elegant.” Jonghyun raised an eyebrow, not exactly asking, but not stating either.

“Unlike cheesecake.”

“Unlike cheesecake for a wedding, yes.”

Without being asked, Jonghyun took a forkful of the bourbon cake in question and held it in front of Minhyun. Confused as to what to do with it, Minhyun took a bite from the fork, then received an amused smile from Jonghyun. Later on while munching on the alcohol taste complemented by the sweet caramel, thinking it might be the perfect cake, Minhyun thought that perhaps Jonghyun meant for him to take the fork instead of eat from it.

The overthinking part of Minhyun’s brain started whirring as he scratched the back of his neck, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

“What do you think?” Jonghyun asked after tasting it himself, seemingly unbothered by Minhyun’s inner panic.

“I think it’s the one.” Minhyun tapped on his chin to think a bit. “What do you think?”

Jonghyun shrugged. “I think it’s nice. Elegant, like you said.”

Minhyun grinned, then turned to look at Chaeyeon. “We’ll have this one.”

The staff smiled widely and wrote something on her notepad. “Great! We will make sure that it will be the best cake you will ever taste in a wedding!”

“Is the design done yet?” Minhyun asked, prompting Jonghyun to raise his hand as if asking for permission to talk—Minhyun found it amusing, but he nodded at Jonghyun anyway.

“I will talk with the cake designer after this,” Jonghyun said after letting his hand fall to his side again, “You can come with me, Mr. Hwang Minhyun.”

“I’ll take you to the designer.” Chaeyeon stored her pen and notepad away, opening the door for Minhyun and Jonghyun. But Jonghyun insisted that Chaeyeon walk first, then Minhyun, before he closed the door behind the three of them.

On their way to the other part of the bakery, Jonghyun opened a file in his tablet and took out the pen to scratch a line or three in what was supposedly a design for something. Minhyun peered over Jonghyun’s shoulder to take a look, gasping when he saw the cute and non-mainstream design of the cake he had.

The gasp invited a glance from Jonghyun, complete with a little frown and a small smile tugging at his lips. “It’s not a Michelangelo level of art, I promise.”

“You’re comparing yourself to Michelangelo, I see.” Minhyun shook his head, jokingly judging. “But it’s pretty.”

Two towers of cake with pebbles and flowers according to the color theme, joined in the middle by a bridge where the little groom and the little bride stood holding hands and looking at each other. That’s what Jonghyun had sketched on his tablet.

“Thank you.” Jonghyun’s smile turned wider and more sincere. “I’m confident the designer will be able to make this, even if it’s not a common model for a wedding cake. I might’ve made one or two cake designers nervous by making them do physics to make the cake.”

“What, antigravitational ones?”

“Yeah, the cake floated on top of the plate.”

Minhyun rolled his eyes with a smile as Jonghyun chuckled beside him. They reached the main area of the bakery now, where customers were around to get some bread and eat cakes for brunch. Not the best life choice, but Minhyun wouldn’t judge. It’s not like he never ate ice cream for breakfast and Oreos for dinner.

While Jonghyun was putting his tablet away, someone accidentally bumped into him, making him drop the tablet to the floor.

“I’m so sorry,” Jonghyun said at the same time as the other person out of habit.

But Minhyun recognized the voice, horror decorating his face as he turned to look and—

“Minhyun.” a pair of widened eyes belonging to Kang Daniel—their marketing director back in the company, Ong Seongwu’s lover and _soulmate_ —stared back at Minhyun.

Daniel crouched down to take Jonghyun’s tablet and gave it back to him, prompting a “thank you” and a polite smile from Jonghyun. In front of them, Chaeyeon was talking to the cashier, asking to fetch the cake designer from the kitchen.

“Hello, Daniel.” Minhyun gave him a thin smile while Jonghyun started tugging on the sleeve of Minhyun’s shirt.

“Uh,” Daniel turned to look at Jonghyun, “I’m sorry for bumping into you, I hope it didn’t damage your tablet.”

Jonghyun waved his hand after securing his tablet. “‘s fine.” then, he turned to look at Chaeyeon already speaking with a woman wearing the chef attire. “I might have to go now. Are you coming?”

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Minhyun said to Jonghyun, prompting the wedding coordinator to nod and go on his way to meet the cake designer.

When Jonghyun had sat down at one of the customer tables with Chaeyeon and the cake designer, Minhyun turned to look at Daniel again. Clad in a more casual outfit because it’s an off day, Daniel still looked dashing.

“What are you doing here?” Minhyun started, attempting a small talk he didn’t even have to do—he’s doing this out of courtesy, polite banters with coworkers outside of the company.

“I’m…” Daniel hesitated, feet shifting in unease, one hand reaching up to scratch his clothed elbow awkwardly. “I’m getting a cake. For…”

 _For Ongie._ Daniel didn’t finish his sentence, letting them finish it themselves, inside of their heads. Of course Daniel wouldn’t say it out loud. He’d understand. For someone who took the world right off of Minhyun’s hands, Daniel was polite enough.

Still, Minhyun’s jaw tightened at the sweet gesture Daniel was willing to do for Seongwu. _‘Of course.’_

Minhyun humored Daniel on it, though. “For what occasion?”

“I don’t know, I just feel like it.” The tiniest hint of a fond smile perched on Daniel’s lips—as if even just the thought of Seongwu made him that happy—and lingering there while he glanced at his feet and back to Minhyun, 

For everything Seongwu had done up until the moment he left for Daniel, Seongwu wasn’t much of a bad guy. Seongwu deserved that, deserved to be called with such an endeared lull of his name even if Minhyun didn’t hear Daniel say it with his own ears right then. Seongwu deserved to be on the receiving end of Daniel’s not-so-small gestures of affection.

Seongwu deserved to be with someone like Daniel. (And not Minhyun, no. He felt like he only ever brought Seongwu troubles.)

Thinking about it, it’s true no matter how much Minhyun hated that Seongwu left. Wasn’t it ultimately for the better? For both of them. Things hadn’t gotten better yet for Minhyun, but he’d seen the way Seongwu sparkled a little brighter after he decided to choose Daniel.

Minhyun didn’t want to deal with the thought of it right then.

“And who was that you were with just now?” Daniel smiled, shoving his hands inside his pockets as he stared openly at Jonghyun showing his sketch to the cake designer—the enthusiastic expression on Jonghyun’s face didn’t escape Minhyun’s vision, it almost brought a smile to Minhyun’s lips.

Daniel must’ve caught the hint of a smile on Minhyun’s lips, so Minhyun decided to keep his polite face back on again. “That’s Jonghyun, Sujin’s wedding coordinator.”

Frowning, Daniel hummed in acknowledgement. “Really? I thought…”

“What was that?”

But Daniel only shook his head. “I’m not sure if it’s appropriate of me to say it, but you look happier.” the light in Daniel’s eyes dimmed, his smile turning wistful and somber.

Minhyun questioned this behavior, especially because it’s none of Daniel’s business whether he’s happy or not with his life.

“I thought you’ve found someone else.” Daniel averted his gaze in favor of looking somewhere else, probably at Jonghyun again as the wedding coordinator gestured wildly about the size of the cake and its curved shape.

“I don’t want to hear it, Daniel,” Minhyun snapped, trying to keep his voice as low as possible.

“You’re my friend, Minhyun, it would make me happy if you could find happiness again.”

_‘It’s none of your business it’s none of your business it’s none of your business—’_

“This is not the place.” Minhyun frowned. “I request that you stop.”

Daniel sighed. “I’m sorry.”

The words meant more than just an apology for stepping over boundaries. Minhyun knew Daniel was saying sorry about something else, everything else.

They stared at each other for a while before Daniel exhaled with a smile and was about to take his leave when Jonghyun skipped his way towards them and stopped before he collided with Minhyun.

Beaming, Jonghyun pointed his tablet at the designer still sitting on the table. “Her name is Yena and she approved of the design!”

Returning the smile, Minhyun looked at Yena drawing something on a piece of paper in front of her. “Good for you. I don’t need to check, right?”

“The cake is in good hands.” Jonghyun mock saluted before turning to Daniel. “I believe I haven’t introduced myself.”

Daniel smiled. “Jonghyun, right?” and offered a hand for Jonghyun to shake. “I’m Daniel.”

“Minhyun told you already?” Jonghyun frowned, accepting the handshake. “Too bad, I was going to introduce myself as Minhyun’s friend.”

Daniel laughed politely. “Glad to know that. I better get going now.”

Minhyun nodded at Daniel while Jonghyun offered the cheeriest polite smile he had. Then, Daniel was out of sight. Minhyun let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, relieved that he didn’t have to deal with _feelings_ anymore.

Clearing his throat, Jonghyun tugged on Minhyun’s sleeve. “I’m going to talk to Chaeyeon, you can go to Yena if you want to check the whole design.”

Minhyun shook his head. “I’ll just wait here.”

“Alright.”

While Jonghyun headed to the counter, Minhyun sat on the seats they waited on earlier before tasting the cakes. Taking out his phone, he noticed eighteen new notifications from Sujin. When he opened it, he’s met with seventeen beautiful scenery photos with a message that said _‘We should go here sometime. Something’s missing without you.”_ The message was cheesy, but Minhyun had gotten used to Sujin’s weird antics and tendencies.

Each of the photos were beautiful. The buildings, the sea, the sky at sunset, the ruins. If he got the chance, he would love to go there with Sujin. Maybe she could be the tour guide with Aron.

Minhyun was zooming in on a statue’s face when a pair of shoes stopped right in front of him.

Looking up, Minhyun was met with a grinning Jonghyun.

“I got blueberry muffins for you.” Jonghyun thrusted a plastic bag to Minhyun.

“Uh, thank you?” Minhyun blinked, taking the plastic bag from Jonghyun’s hand and standing up so they could start heading out. “What’s the occasion?”

Jonghyun shrugged as he walked with Minhyun down the bakery’s porch steps. “Don’t know, just feel like it. Also because I know they have the best blueberry muffins.”

Something stirred in Minhyun’s heart; a feeling like the words were familiar.

Shaking away any assumptions and hypotheses from his mind, Minhyun grinned at Jonghyun instead. “Thank you. I’m allergic to blueberries, though.”

Jonghyun’s eyes widened as he turned to look at Minhyun, who was still two steps above him. “You are?” he started visibly panicking. “I should go back to get their cinnamon rolls then; it’s the second best around here.”

Then, Minhyun started laughing and Jonghyun remained frozen on his steps, confusion dawning on his face when he saw the taller hunched down. The frown on Jonghyun’s forehead was soon replaced by a fond roll of his eyes.

“No, you’re not allergic to blueberries.” Jonghyun poked Minhyun’s side, causing the taller to yelp because it tickled. “Be _nice_ , Mr. Hwang Minhyun, the gift came from the bottom of my heart.”

“I’m sorry.” Minhyun stifled his giggle, shoulders bouncing up and down as he failed on the task. “You just sounded so passionate about it being the best blueberry muffin.”

Jonghyun jutted out his bottom lip. “You don’t get to judge my passion on bakery goods. They’re heaven sent.”

“They must be.” Minhyun smiled, inhaling one last time to stop the will to laugh. “Thank you, really.”

“You’re welcome.” Jonghyun grinned, offering his palm for Minhyun to take as if Minhyun was a princess needing help walking down a set of _stairs_. What a joke.

Minhyun took Jonghyun’s hand anyway.

They continued their walk down the steps and through the busy area, carefully treading their way back to the nearest subway station. It’s where they had to part, but they didn’t let go of each other’s hands until Minhyun had to wave goodbye to Jonghyun across a closing platform door.

The last thing Minhyun saw during that meeting was Jonghyun’s smile, brighter than ever. After the train passed, there’s a pang in his chest as he realized that he’s going to spend more days in Jonghyun’s absence.

The weight of the boxed blueberry muffin inside the plastic bag in Minhyun’s grasp reminded him, though, that it wouldn’t feel so lonely. Jonghyun wouldn’t stop sending him stupid jokes through formal correspondence e-mail and that should be enough.

 _‘It’s alright,’_ Minhyun told himself, _‘We’ll meet again in a month.’_

His steps felt lighter when he started heading home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i am alive and well✨ so is the 2hyun in this chapter🔥🔥🔥 stay safe guys!
> 
> word count: 3.7k


	9. escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you saying I can bail?”
> 
> “Depends.”
> 
> Intrigued at the lack of words in Jonghyun’s sentence, Minhyun sat up straight and leaned closer to Jonghyun. “What do you mean?”
> 
> Jonghyun turned to look at Minhyun. “If you accompany me to the night market, I’ll give you a pass to bail just this once.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the fic now has a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4WSsAGkBJzCS4iSSw6yPVx?si=ZIYZfNh5QWSauthNt3GEBg) with track 0 and track 01 added in where track 0 is the onghwang soundtrack from a few chapters back and track 01 is the soundtrack for this chapter!!! happy reading💕💕

“I am _not_ wearing that dress.”

From years of being friends, Aron should’ve known that Amber would refuse to wear a dress. Hell, even Minhyun knew that and he’s now just enjoying the show from the chaise with Jonghyun looking a little worried beside him.

“Amber.” Aron rubbed on his temples with one hand propped against his waist. “I thought we _agreed_ on this.”

“I thought the dress wasn’t like this!” Amber gestured to the long dress on the mannequin, eyes flaring with annoyance.

Doyeon and Yoojung were standing to the side with Sujin between them. The two designers didn’t look as troubled as Minhyun thought they would. Perhaps Sujin’s energy was shared with them as they looked equally as unamused at the outburst.

“You know, the first time I saw Amber, I thought she’s the best man instead of the best woman,” Jonghyun whispered from beside Minhyun.

“She is quite handsome.” Minhyun grinned. “Would you believe me if I say Amber is doing this just to prank Aron?”

Jonghyun raised his eyebrow. “I would, actually. She doesn’t seem like someone who cares about what she’s wearing. She seems like the type to hate skirts and heels, sure, but it won’t stop her from wearing both for her best friend’s wedding.”

That’s the observation. Minhyun smiled. “Yes, exactly.”

As the fuss in front of them continued, they watched on with matching smiles on their faces. After much hissing and half-yelling, Aron managed to send Amber to one of the changing rooms with Yoojung and Doyeon to help.

“This would’ve been easier if there are no guys here!” Amber shouted from the changing room. “Could’ve tried on the dress out there—ouch! That’s a prickly little needle, isn’t it— It’s okay, Yoojung.”

Aron snickered, hands propped against his hips. “Serves you right, honestly.”

“I agreed to be your best woman, Aron. Do you even have time to look for a replacement if I bailed?”

Aron stared at the changing room’s door in abject horror, arms folding in front of his chest as he sighed loudly. “Amber, _please_.”

Beside him, Sujin tried to stifle her laughter with a palm covering her lips. Aron caught her gaze and scowled, knowing that Sujin was failing at it from the way her eyes turned to crescents. Upon seeing the creases on Aron’s forehead, Sujin scooted closer and pressed her thumb flat against it. The gesture effectively relaxed Aron’s features and the scowl soon turned into a smile, mimicking the one on Sujin’s lips.

“They’re in love.” Minhyun scrunched up his nose.

Jonghyun laughed earnestly, patting Minhyun’s thigh. “I’d be concerned if they weren’t.”

Minhyun shook his head, agreeing with Jonghyun internally. Unlike Jonghyun, however, Minhyun had known Aron and Sujin for a long time, so he did know that there’s no need to worry. If Aron’s little gestures and surprise visits when Sujin wasn’t feeling herself were not signs that the stars approved of them and wanted them to stay together for the rest of their lives, Minhyun didn’t know what was.

If it wasn’t for Aron, Minhyun didn’t know where Sujin would be now. Stuck in her own world of self-deprecating thoughts, maybe, as she wouldn’t tell Minhyun if anything went wrong. Sometimes it made Minhyun feel lucky that his sister would go out of her way to protect him. Most of the time, however, Minhyun just wanted Sujin to open up more. At one point in their lives, they only had each other to rely on. Who knew what fate had in store for their future?

“Minhyun,” Jonghyun whispered again from beside Minhyun, as if he had a conspiracy to share, “Have you ever gone to a night market?”

Still focusing his gaze on his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law, Minhyun listened on as the ruckus in the changing room continued and Aron wouldn’t stop sighing. Sujin only laughed at her fiancé’s distress, intertwining their hands together and swaying it like they were little kids on the playground playing house. The behavior amused Aron, as he stopped looking so worried and now only had a fond look fixated on Sujin.

“Night market?” Minhyun averted his gaze at Jonghyun and found the wedding coordinator scrolling through an article on his phone—Minhyun caught a glimpse of dark skies and warm lights. “I used to go to night markets when I was a kid and during my university days.”

Jonghyun just hummed, not asking any follow-up questions. It made Minhyun curious, but he didn’t prod into it.

“Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!” Amber kicked the door to the changing room open and immediately striked a pose with her arms resting against the doorframe.

The halter neckline started the dress perfectly, glowing a beautiful wine purple down to mid calf. The bottom line was flared to add a touch of liveliness.

Yoojung laughed, walking below Amber’s arm to get out of the changing room with a grinning Doyeon following suit.

“You look nice, Ms. Liu.” Jonghyun clapped and gave a thumbs up.

“Thanks.” Amber grinned. “I know.”

Then, with her ten-centimetre high heels, Amber started strutting across the room. Hands on her hips and chin lifted high, she exaggerated the sway of her hips. In the middle of the room, Amber stopped and acted as if there were cameras around her, striking a few poses left and right before twirling to show how flowy the dress was.

Sujin laughed and clapped at the show while Aron scowled again, knowing that Amber was enjoying this. Yoojung wrote something in her little leather notebook with Doyeon hovering over her and adding a few comments herself.

“Thank you, thank you.” Amber bent her body down ninety degrees, swinging her arm and sliding one of his feet behind the other. “I think Yoojung and Doyeon here did an amazing job on this. Ten out of ten will definitely make Aron pay for another dress if another occasion comes up.”

Minhyun grinned and crossed his arms, trying to hold back a laugh because honestly, Amber was one of his favorite friends of Aron’s. Beside him, Jonghyun only displayed a polite smile, making Minhyun wish that the wedding coordinator wasn’t so stuck up when he’s around his actual clients.

(Another side of Minhyun, though, felt a little like he won because Jonghyun would only let the politeness melt away when it’s just the two of them.)

“I did great, am I allowed to go now?” Amber asked, her smile wide and eyes twinkling with hope.

Aron shook his head. “We still have to try on the makeup.” then he grinned. “While you’re already in your dress, won’t it be perfect if you also put on makeup to complete the look?”

The gasp Amber let out was exaggerated, but genuine all the same. “You _wouldn’t_.”

Minhyun widened his eyes. “We still have a makeup trial?” he groaned and slumped back on his seat beside Jonghyun.

Jonghyun covered his mouth to laugh, but his shoulder movements gave him away. “What, you don’t want to do it?”

Minhyun pursed his lips. “Are you saying I can bail?”

Looking at Aron bickering with Amber again, Jonghyun slid his hand back to his lap and gave it a thought, a mischievous smile already tugging at his lips. “Depends.”

Intrigued at the lack of words in Jonghyun’s sentence, Minhyun sat up straight and leaned closer to Jonghyun. “What do you mean?”

When Jonghyun turned to look at Minhyun, their faces were only inches apart—Minhyun felt his breath caught in his throat. “If you accompany me to the night market, I’ll give you a pass to bail just this once.”

Objectively, it was a 100% nice offer. Escaping from his family to have a little stroll with Jonghyun? Who wouldn’t want to do that? Especially when the choices were: a) sitting for hours in an overly bright room to get his face butchered with makeup or b) spending time with Jonghyun in a place Minhyun so adored when he was a kid. The latter was the winning choice.

Minhyun frowned. “What will be your excuse?”

Staring at Minhyun as if he’s doubting Jonghyun’s ability to bullshit his way out of a situation, Jonghyun grinned and turned to look at the groom, the bride, and the best woman. “Mr. Kwak.”

The bickering stopped abruptly as all heads turned to look at Jonghyun.

“And Ms. Hwang, Ms. Liu too.” Jonghyun smiled apologetically. “I’m afraid I have some other stuff to do back in the office. Mr. Hwang here also has an urgent matter to attend to at the company.”

Sujin squinted at Minhyun, already suspicious from years of knowing Minhyun like the back of her own hand. “You do?”

Minhyun cleared his throat, waving his phone around. “Yes, Wonyoung just notified me.”

“O...kay?” Sujin said, smiling because she’s unsure.

“I’m sure the two lovely Mrs. Choi-Kim can take over from here.” the smile never left Jonghyun’s lips. “Not that I have been giving much input on the whole thing anyway.”

“What about Minhyun’s makeup?” Aron frowned, already feeling another headache coming up.

Doyeon tsked. “That’s fine. Minhyun’s face is an easy palette for makeup, we don’t need much practice on him anyway.”

Aron’s distress fizzled out at Doyeon’s words, nodding before looking straight at Minhyun. Well, that went a lot better than Minhyun had imagined.

Jonghyun’s smile widened. “Great!” then Jonghyun stood up, fixing his long cardigan. “We’ll get going now, then.”

Minhyun stood up as well and offered his own apologetic smile. “Sorry I have to cut our time short.”

“Aw, you’ll be missed.” Amber grinned, one hand on her hip and another waving at Minhyun. “Take care, you two. Thank you, Mr. Kim.”

“My pleasure.” Jonghyun bowed before ducking out of the room with Minhyun.

Keeping their expressions neutral, they treaded their way out of the boutique and into the outside world where the sun was getting ready to settle for the day. The moment they reached the front steps of the boutique, the two burst out laughing like two kids who just managed to fool their parents into letting them play outside. Jonghyun had been making Minhyun feel a lot like a kid again lately, courtesy of their silly banter over email. This was different, though, it felt different.

After the laughter died down, they stared at each other with matching stupid grins on their faces.

“So, where are we headed?” Minhyun asked.

“That way!” Jonghyun exclaimed cheerfully, pointing to their right where the nearest bus stop was before he started skipping that way.

Minhyun followed in stride.

❄

All the way to the night market, Minhyun spent his time looking out the window to admire the sky’s dust particles reflecting a soft purple and orange hue. The whole ride gave him enough time to observe the clouds moving and the color gradation changing. The usual soft sunset palette morphed into a vibrant orange, like fire burning the whole sky; then into a darker, more greyed version of it. Five minutes before they reached their destination, the sun bid goodbye to this part of the earth and drowned in the horizon. The moon took over then, to reflect the sun’s light from the other side.

Jonghyun tapped Minhyun’s arm to notify him that they had arrived, the two of them immediately standing up from their seats and heading to the door.

Once out, Minhyun was met with an archway with a brightly glowing ‘Night Market’ sign at the top.

“This is the last day of the night market for the whole year,” Jonghyun said, stretching out his arms upwards.

Minhyun widened his eyes and looked at Jonghyun. “It’s a temporary thing?”

“Yeah, it’s here for two whole weeks to welcome summer, then it will be gone after.”

They’d better make this trip worthwhile if that’s the case.

Stepping into the night market, Minhyun would like to think that he walked straight into a magical realm in Seoul. He wasn’t entirely wrong, he observed, as strings of light hung above them to illuminate the many visitors’ smiles and happiness. The same light gave a different effect on Jonghyun, with how delicately it touched the skin of his face and highlighted all the right places, as if he was an expensive painting at an art museum.

If Minhyun’s heart skipped a beat at the sight, he refused to acknowledge it.

“Minhyun, look.” Jonghyun pointed to the far side of the night market, at a giant rotating wheel with similar lights.

“No way.” Minhyun laughed. “Is that a freaking ferris wheel? In this night market?”

Jonghyun shrugged, grinning. “Yeah, it is.”

“Are you telling me there’s a portable ferris wheel?”

But Jonghyun was soon looking at him weirdly, judging. A question mark raised in Minhyun’s head.

“You told me you’ve been to night markets before.” Jonghyun shoved Minhyun’s arm playfully and started walking around, observing the food stalls to their left and right.

Minhyun made sure he walked beside Jonghyun. “Yeah, but there’s usually no ferris wheel, just live stages or haunted houses, things like that.”

“They have a live stage here somewhere too, I think.”

Minhyun hummed. “So, where do you want to go first?”

They agreed on getting food first so they could spend the whole night roaming the area for things to do. When Minhyun pointed out that much of the night market was just food stalls after food stalls, Jonghyun shrugged and said that he had extra space in his stomach if they wanted to try the street foods.

Jonghyun rolled his eyes when he saw Minhyun eating a small portion of food. “You’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you?”

In reply, Minhyun raised an eyebrow to ask silently, _“Whatever do you mean?”_

“You only eat that much,” Jonghyun pointed at the food on Minhyun’s hands, “So you can eat more later.”

Minhyun only grinned and shoved a piece of tteokbokki in front of Jonghyun’s face. With a judging stare, Jonghyun took the whole thing into his mouth and chewed on it. In return, Jonghyun offered a piece of his odeng, which Minhyun happily chomped down on.

Throwing the remnants of paper bags to a nearby trash can, Minhyun almost jolted away when he felt a hand sliding into his grasp. Glancing up, Minhyun found out that the hand belonged to a cheekily smiling Jonghyun.

“Can’t lose you in the crowd now,” Jonghyun said, tightening his hold.

Minhyun huffed and intertwined their fingers instead when he realized that Jonghyun was right, it was a little crowded and it would be hard if they were to be separated from each other.

“Now, what do you want to do?” Jonghyun asked.

“I don’t know, you’re the one who took me here.” Minhyun grinned, already walking further into the night market with Jonghyun trailing a little behind him.

Jonghyun didn’t say anything, not knowing exactly what he wanted to do. He’s just curious and wanted to explore this place on its last day, before everything would be gone and summer would just turn into normal summer. Walking without hurry was nice too, they decided internally.

A lull of calming music waved through the air, amplified by the speakers placed throughout the whole night market area to set the ambience. The tune carried people’s conversations with it, blurring into each other as the moon above their heads started to shine brighter amidst the artificial lights.

“On a scale of one to ten, how bad are you at carnival games?” Jonghyun asked, tugging on their interlaced hands.

“Two,” Minhyun said without even thinking, grinning as he saw some booths offering those kinds of games.

The incredibly disgusted look on Jonghyun’s face only gave Minhyun fuel to giggle, but he was stopped short when Jonghyun shoved him lightly with a shoulder. Not accepting this treatment, Minhyun shoved back harder and received a glare from Jonghyun.

They weren’t kids, Minhyun reminded himself when the shoving game didn’t stop there and continued until Jonghyun accidentally shoved Minhyun onto another visitor. Minhyun turned to apologize profusely at the victim, who told him that it’s okay after looking so offended at the accident—probably because Minhyun was too attractive that the person’s heart stuttered upon seeing him. Jonghyun didn’t even try to hide his laugh when Minhyun scowled at him.

“That was your fault.” Minhyun tugged at Jonghyun’s hand.

“Not my fault you’re paper thin.” Jonghyun wiped at the stray tear on the corner of his eye.

“ _Rude_.” Minhyun clucked his tongue. “How about you play one of those games then?”

“Bring it on!” Jonghyun jumped like a child, pointing at one of the booths. “Would you like me to show off? I can show off my archery skills.”

Minhyun scoffed. “You don’t do archery.”

Jonghyun gasped and stared straight at Minhyun. “You don’t even know half of me.”

Still not convinced that Jonghyun could even hold a bow and arrow properly, Minhyun challenged him to one game. If Jonghyun won, Minhyun would buy him an ice cream. Jonghyun snickered at that, telling Minhyun to start queueing at the ice cream stall from then.

To Minhyun’s amazement (and chagrin), Jonghyun managed to hit nine points out of ten. Three times in a row. With quite a distance between him and the target. Even the booth keeper clapped at Jonghyun’s display of skill.

“Which prize do you want?” the booth keeper asked, showing Jonghyun an array of stuffed animals and toy cars.

“Mr. Hwang Minhyun, what do you want?” Jonghyun asked without turning to look at Minhyun, busy inspecting the choices in front of him.

“Me?” Minhyun blinked, stepping closer to where Jonghyun was and joined him in looking.

“Ah, the boyfriend.” the booth keeper whistled. “You won a selection of some of the cutest plushies there, so you’re lucky.

“We’re— we’re not—” Minhyun spluttered, sighing as his ears started to tinge pink and turning to look at Jonghyun for help.

The person in question didn’t say anything in regard to that, however, and only grinned mischievously as he still mulled over the choices. Minhyun sighed again.

“The wartortle one is cute.” Minhyun pointed at whatever intrigued him at first glance, remembering the Pokémon from his childhood collecting some cards and early university days going around campus with his group of friends to catch ‘em all in Pokémon Go.

“I’ll take this one then.” Jonghyun showed the wartortle plush to the booth keeper with a wide smile. “Thank you so much!”

As they bid goodbye to the keeper, Jonghyun held the plush in front of Minhyun.

“How am I supposed to keep it safe?” Minhyun took it and cursed the fact that he didn’t bring any kind of bag with him.

“Don’t know, but if you lose it I will be sad.” Jonghyun shrugged, intertwining their hands again without even asking.

“Oh.” Minhyun held his jacket open and realized that he had a big enough inner pocket to fit the wartortle, so he did just that. “Look, it has a new home now.”

Jonghyun cooed when he saw how cute the little plush looked, snug inside Minhyun’s jacket pocket like a little baby koala with its mother.

Not forgetting the deal they’d made before the game, Minhyun got Jonghyun a vanilla ice cream cone. The way Jonghyun’s eyes lighted up at the ice cream was enough for Minhyun to roll his eyes, albeit wanting to ruffle Jonghyun’s hair fondly. They looked around some of the stalls selling accessories and more game booths while waiting for Jonghyun to finish eating. Jonghyun offered Minhyun his ice cream, but Minhyun refused, ears tinged pink as he thought about how Jonghyun just casually asked that.

“Don’t you want to try one of the games too?” Jonghyun asked after he finished his free ice cream, an eyebrow raised as if challenging Minhyun.

“I did say two out of ten, right?” Minhyun pursed his lips.

“There’s a reason you chose two instead of one, so you must be good at something.” Jonghyun tapped his chin in contemplation, eyes wandering around until he found a game booth worthy of his attention. “Shoot the duck!”

Minhyun turned to look at Jonghyun’s line of sight, finding a booth with moving plywood ducks and a pile of tennis balls on its counter. Scrunching up his nose, Minhyun actually pulled Jonghyun to the said booth. When Jonghyun started giggling, Minhyun knew that Jonghyun was only half-kidding when he said it.

As it turned out, the ‘two instead of one’ Minhyun was talking about was the fact that he could still hit a few moving targets with a tennis ball instead of not hitting anything at all. While Jonghyun cheered on from the side with an embarrassing amount of claps and “you can do it!”s, Minhyun didn’t succeed much, only getting twenty five points for the game. It earned him a fox keychain that could produce a sound when a button on its belly is pushed.

The moment Jonghyun excitedly pushed the button and held the fox to their ears, a pterodactyl screech resounded from the speaker on its mouth. It made Minhyun laugh as Jonghyun stared in horror at the tiny abominable demon fox in his hold. It appeared that what the fox said remained a mystery, as even a keychain was made to have a sound that didn’t match it. The keychain ended up hanging from one of Minhyun’s belt loops, happily bouncing off Minhyun’s thighs as they continued walking.

“They have a basketball booth?” Minhyun asked in terror as he stared at the booth, wishing he had seen it before the duck shooting one because he knew for sure that he could win something for this one.

“Spar me,” Jonghyun said, immediately letting go of Minhyun’s hand and walking up to the booth.

The smug tone didn’t escape Minhyun’s ears as he immediately stepped up to Jonghyun’s side and took him up on the challenge. It began as a serious competition, quick hands worked as they shot balls after balls to the basket—like the ones in arcades—and the scores fleeted as they were never safe from losing over the other. The fierceness stopped abruptly, however, when Jonghyun accidentally sent his ball flying over the backboard and they ended up just laughing their hearts off. The game forgotten, they leaned over each other for support as the laughter didn’t end until a horn resounded, signalling that the round had finished.

Collecting themselves, Minhyun tried to even out his breathing as Jonghyun spoke to the booth keeper. They got offered another variety of prizes, Minhyun saw as he came to look too. Before Minhyun could choose, Jonghyun already lifted a pair of braided bracelets and showed it to Minhyun with a giddy smile decorating his lips. Minhyun didn’t even need to think twice to agree.

When they left the game booths and walked even further into the night market, they finally reached the edge. To their left, the ferris wheel they saw quite early into their adventure tonight. To the right, the small live stage Jonghyun spoke about. In front of them, railings separating them from the lake reflecting the moonlight.

“They’re going to have a fireworks show here soon,” Jonghyun said, reading off a notice board to the side that displayed the schedule for the whole live stage performance and other things.

Minhyun hummed, “We watched fireworks together too during the new year celebration.”

The surprised look on Jonghyun’s face didn’t escape Minhyun’s vision. “You’re not bored yet?”

Minhyun shrugged. “I love fireworks.”

“You were so reluctant to stay back and watch the fireworks with me back in New Year’s Eve.”

“Feels like ages ago.”

Minhyun wondered if Jonghyun still remembered all the things he told him during New Year’s Eve. Now that they’re not strangers anymore, Minhyun felt a little self-conscious. He’s always smiling when Jonghyun’s around, but he wondered if Jonghyun saw past even what Minhyun himself couldn’t see and realized something was still amiss.

“The show is starting!” Jonghyun exclaimed.

Minhyun saw the way Jonghyun’s eyes twinkled and how his usual wise and wistful persona turned into a little kid right then. Had Jonghyun always been like this? Or was this the side Minhyun hadn’t been privy to all this time? He remembered being able to put Jonghyun’s voice to the messages Jonghyun sent and how half of them didn’t make much sense.

As the visitors started to crowd into the space to watch the show, Minhyun grabbed a hold of Jonghyun’s hand again and made sure they couldn’t be separated. One glance and a smile before the hold tightened courtesy of Jonghyun, that was all enough for Minhyun not to worry. He wouldn’t lose Jonghyun in the crowd.

The first firework was launched into the sky without warning, eliciting gasps and awed reactions from the people around them. A barrage of fireworks followed soon after, exploding in the air with a million colors contrasting the dark night sky. Smiling, the sight took Minhyun on a trip down memory lane.

Minhyun remembered being eighteen, young and foolish, disobeying a lot of his parents’ rules and fighting a lot with Sujin. He often sneaked out at night to go to festivals and night markets like this one. He remembered laughing with Daniel, bending down to catch their breaths as Seongwu offered them a silly dance show and their other friends cheered from the sides. He remembered running through a bustling crowd after one of his friends dared him to steal a flower from one of the stalls.

It’s another part of his youth, one Minhyun refused to revisit as it made him remember things he didn’t want to remember still. Though, as he glanced up at the fireworks and down at the shades of blue illuminating Jonghyun’s face, Minhyun felt like he’s eighteen again. Laughing out loud while singing off tune to Space Oddity, staring at the stars while wishing they could suspend time where it stood. Youthful and full of unbridled energy, always running towards a dream and never willing to back off.

Older and hopefully a little bit wiser now, with a beating heart slowly remembering how to hope again.

The exploding sounds started to die down, leaving only trickles of the fire sparks and smoke surrounding the area as quick as the fireworks breathing to life and dying into dust. Even the live music was coming to an end right then, its audience dispersing into the crowd. Everyone started heading back the way they came, out of the magically illuminated space and into reality once more.

“Come on.” Jonghyun tugged on their interlocked hands, feet already stepping to follow the crowds out of the place.

Their little stroll was oddly quiet, with Jonghyun saying nothing and Minhyun still caught in the euphoric memories of his early university days. Going through the haunted houses screaming while laughing at their scaredy cat friends. Jumping to a rock singer belting out high notes on music festivals. Sleepovers where someone accidentally broke a vase and made a hole in a wall.

The memories soon died down, as Minhyun caught up with the quiet lull of his surroundings. The stalls, one by one, closed down for the year as the keepers turned off the overhead lights and started packing up to go home. The speakers were no longer amplifying any music, just sitting there uselessly as everyone walked back out.

Even the bright ‘Night Market’ sign at the entrance had already lost its light.

“I’ll walk you home.”

Minhyun blinked, not sure that Jonghyun just said what he just said.

“I’m sorry?”

“I said,” Jonghyun turned to look at Minhyun with a smile, face a little tired after their little adventure. “I’ll walk you home.”

Minhyun wasn’t sure what to say to that. Should he refuse politely? Should he just casually nod and say yes, let Jonghyun walk him home at this hour, with little time to catch the last subway home if he did?

“I brought you here, better make sure you go home safe,” Jonghyun added, sensing the doubt rising inside Minhyun, “So, subway or bus?”

“Subway,” Minhyun answered, not even giving himself time to process as Jonghyun grinned and tugged him to cross the street and get to the subway station.

It’s quiet, they’re both a little spent even to spare some energy for small talk. Halfway through their journey home, Minhyun jolted awake with his head on Jonghyun’s shoulder, not even realizing that he had fallen asleep. He apologized to Jonghyun, but the wedding coordinator only gestured for him to rest his head there again. It’s nice, Minhyun thought, head still on Jonghyun’s shoulder as he glanced up to the little map above the platform door.

They got off after six stations and Jonghyun insisted that he had to walk Minhyun right up to his doorstep. Minhyun grinned, but let Jonghyun have his way until they reached the front of Minhyun’s apartment and Minhyun refused to let Jonghyun go up.

The dread started to settle in again as Minhyun turned around to look at Jonghyun. This time, it’s not just because they had to part for a long time again. There’s something else.

Something cold and prickly clawed its way up Minhyun’s heart and to his throat, a realization that some feelings had resurfaced from its deep slumber. Somewhere deep inside his heart, Minhyun knew that something like this was inevitable, but he also knew he wasn’t ready for another tragedy.

Jonghyun’s still perfectly pristine outfit for the day, the little pendant hanging from his neck, the slightly mussed up hair, and the smile always hanging around his lips. All of it Minhyun thought was endearing and he wanted to fix Jonghyun’s hair a little before sending him to go on his way home. He could even ask Jonghyun to stay, but a huge part of him refrained him from offering.

The fleeting thought scared him. Because what if it existed as a result of his loneliness? Jonghyun didn’t deserve that.

“I’ll better get going now, gotta catch the last train home.” when Jonghyun let go of Minhyun’s hand, the latter hadn’t even realized that Jonghyun had been holding it ever since they got off the subway.

The moment Jonghyun turned around felt like a slow motion to Minhyun, as he still battled himself about whether he had to say something, _anything_ to Jonghyun before he regretted it.

It had been a lovely night and Minhyun wanted a replay of it all. The way their hands naturally found each other when they realized the place got crowded. The way Jonghyun shared his silly antics and competitive side. How it’s so easy that they agreed to things and the fireworks—

The sparks didn’t only grace the sky.

“Jonghyun, wait,” Minhyun said, a little too loudly from the desperation of wanting Jonghyun to stay.

When Jonghyun turned back to look at him, there’s a glint of hope in his eyes that whatever resolve Minhyun had come up with earlier had just shattered then. Calmly, Minhyun walked up to Jonghyun without hesitation and smiled.

“Here.” Minhyun untucked the little abominable fox keychain from his belt loop and held it on his palm for Jonghyun to take.

Minhyun didn’t miss the way Jonghyun’s face fell a little, but it’s immediately masked by the fond look he directed at the little fox. Jonghyun took it from Minhyun’s palm. When their fingers grazed against each other, it sent electricity through Minhyun’s veins as if they hadn’t been holding hands the whole evening.

“Thank you,” Jonghyun said in a half-whisper, all genuine and happy.

For a second, Jonghyun’s pupils shook when he looked at Minhyun’s face, like he’s hesitating to do something but really _really_ wanting to do it. Then, he focused back on Minhyun’s eyes and they were stuck in another staring contest, neither wanting to end it first and say goodbye.

The moment felt like forever. As if the longer they stared, the further the timespace fabric stretched and the longer they could stay before having to separate. A fizzle of feelings bubbled in and out of Minhyun’s heart as he tried to control it, not wanting to show any signs that he had lost once again to the wheel of fate.

 _‘Not this time,’_ Minhyun thought, as he steeled himself for what was about to happen.

The clock kept ticking and Minhyun gave himself no choice. “You have a train to catch.”

“Yeah.” Jonghyun smiled, not looking like he cared about that fact.

But then Jonghyun turned back around and started walking away.

The distance between them grew, the warmth seeped away from Minhyun’s fingertips and into the cold night air, the longing spread across Minhyun’s chest like wildfire, while the rest of his body felt like it’s drowning in a pit of helplessness.

For once, Minhyun wondered if second chances at the same thing existed as he let the memories of feeling Jonghyun’s warm hand burn him over and over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "but are you ready to fall in love all over again?
> 
> though my lips are shut,  
> doesn't mean that i don't realize  
> there's something different between us
> 
> and it's impossible for me to let you pass just because  
> i can't bring myself to say it,  
> that i want you in my life."  
> hivi! - siapkah kau 'tuk jatuh cinta lagi
> 
> i did not backread to the past chapters i dont even remember which chapter contains what so if it looks like they suddenly feel a lot closer here than they were in the previous chapters i'm so sorry asdjbawubdifusdfkj
> 
> though i adore this chapter i had so much fun writing it;;
> 
> if you think i'm neglecting this fic, you can yell at me to write on [twitter](https://twitter.com/wintercrystale) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/wintercrystale)!
> 
> word count: 5.4k


End file.
